LA NUEVA MUSA
by nambelle
Summary: hay un dicho que reza así "pueblo pequeño, infierno grande" leanlo please escriban reviews chaito
1. Chapter 1

Todo el santuario brillaba en su esplendor. Esa tarde había algo que no lo hacía. Era una mujer que se ocupaba de los jardines traseros de la casa de Atenea, estaba trabajando desde hacía poco y uno de los guardianes la acosaba constantemente pidiéndole la famosa "pruebita de amor". Desgraciadamente no era un semental de hombre ni tampoco fino en las artes amatorias por decirlo así; además, ella no estaba allí en busca de hombres, sino de un buen salario para que su familia viva mejor.

No obstante como dice el dicho "pueblo pequeño, infierno grande". Toda el área de aprendices de caballero sabía de la presencia de la nueva musa inspiradora y no era para menos. Aunque fue dotada de poca estatura (1.55m) y curvas delicadas sí, tenía una belleza casi angelical; cabello castaño oscuro crespo, ojos miel que se tornan pardas con la luz del sol y piel trigueña. De esa clase que hacen que los muchachos de gustos refinados piensen dos veces antes de rechazar un partido como ella.

Todos los día a la mima hora salía al patio y mimaba las rosas de la entrada de palacio, luego daba la vuelta y consentía los retoños de un viejo ciprés y por último limpiaba los corredores de mármol del jardín central -¡una dulce melodía!- suspiraban los aprendices.

-hola pequeña, me recuerdas?

-como olvidar una cara tan asquerosa como la suya?

-¡que halago!

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

-lo que vengo a buscar todos los días pequeña, el amor incrustado en tus entrañas virginales

-¡OH! Eso es lo que quiere este tipo- pensaba un misterioso hombre detrás de los arbustos –y ahora, que le dirá ella?

-para que quiere eso de mí?

- para satisfacer mi hombría por supuesto- sin mas ni más se fue acercando a ella y ella comenzó a retroceder, a cada momento se hacía mas rápida la persecución hasta llegar a correr pero como se deben imaginar, él la alcanzó, abrazándola de tal manera que no pudiera soltarse y la arrastró hasta una aglomeración de arbustos que brindaban el escondite perfecto para dejarse "llevar por el amor". Las mujeres tenemos el timbre perfecto para hacernos notar por los gritos, pero nadie la escuchó, él los ahogaba con su mano, aunque se esforzaba por hacerla callar algo perturbó su intención, le tocaban la espalda repetidas veces y al darse la vuelta vio lo que jamás en la vida deseó ver… Qué pretendes hacer con ella en un lugar como este?, contarle un secreto?- era Shaka de Virgo vistiendo su armadura quien había escuchado la discusión –pues… pues… señor yo…- no podía con la impresión y su cara palideció

-quería tocarme!!!-gritaba temblando mientras lloraba y se alejó del lugar como pudo.

Tomó al palidecido guardián y lo levantó, se lo llevó a la arena del coliseo y…. los demás guardianes y aprendices quedaron advertidos ordenándoles por supuesto recoger al herido de muerte. Luego de hacer respetar la ley del Santuario se fue a buscar a la chica a la cocina de palacio pero no la encontró –Señor Shaka la señora Atenea lo busca- le informó Tatsumi al verlo

-en donde está ella?

-en el salón comedor con una de las mucamas- de inmediato subió al salón y encontró a Atenea con la mujer que vio en el jardín central, quien al verlo se escabulló sin lograrlo pues el generoso Shaka fue más rápido y la acorraló en el marco de la puerta

-hola!

-hola!- respondió la chica

-como te llamas?

-Erika

-me llamo Shaka! Es un placer saber tu nombre. Me da gusto conocer a la persona más popular de todo el Santuario por estos días, qué se siente ser la persona más famosa de este lugar?

-se siente horrible y más después de lo que acabó de suceder

-que acaba de suceder?- pregunta Atenea desde la esquina izquierda del comedor

-ah…

-alguna vez has tenido que lidiar con un hombre que se cree el macho del año y quiere… ya sabes… sexo como sea?

-eso fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Atenea levantando una ceja

-sí- contestaron los dos al tiempo

-dime Shaka, qué hiciste con ese hombre?

-lo asusté!

-OH! Y si lo repite lo mataras, verdad?

-ah… eso creo!- respondió rascándose la cabeza como si lo hubiera hecho sin querer queriendo

-la próxima vez quiero saberlo primero, y eso va para los dos

-sí señora- Erika hizo una reverencia y se fue, mientras que el caballero se quedó para conversar un rato más con su señora

-uh!!-un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando llegó a la cocina un sinnúmero de órdenes invadieron su día; lava estos platos que están acumulados en el piso, trae agua del pozo, lleva esta vajilla a la casa de Tauro, ayuda a lavar este mantel, corta flores para todos los floreros, limpia los pisos del salón de las armaduras, vístete mejor, alista los platos y copas para la sena de esta noche, no vallas a derramar nada a la hora de servir la guarnición, prepara el vino; No hables con los invitados, ni con los caballeros, solo sirve y ya! –aahhhhh!!!!!!...

En la noche su cabeza quería explotar, solo un poco de masajes le ayudó

-gracias Al sin ti no podría levantarme mañana!

-no es nada, solo es cuestión de saber como relajarse!

-donde lo aprendiste?

-mi padre era hindú y madre era china ya te puedes hacer a la idea de donde lo aprendí


	2. Chapter 2

ENCUENTROS

-la ayudante de cocina está como quiere!- decía un aprendiz a otro

-sí,pero lo que más me agrada es su mirada misteriosa, como si guardara un secreto que nadie debe saber!

-tal vez sea una espía!- Aldebarán uniéndose a la conversación tras de ellos quienes quedaron petrificados al ver al poderoso caballero sonriendoles cariñosamente, pero ellos desidieron volver aentrenar silenciosamente.

Era domingo y el ambiente se sentía calmado. Detenidamente leía algo de poesia un hombre de cabellera rubia sentado en un sofá colonial del siglo XVIII -por ahí están diciendo que la nueva ayudante es tu protegida!-exclamó alguien desde la sombra que hacia el rayo de luz tímida que traspasaba la ventana -puede que sí, como puede que no!- replica el aludido sin dejar de leer -es enserio?!!!!- pregunta un descubierto Mü acercándose para tomar asiento y escuchar su versión -qué es lo que quieres saber de este asunto?

-todo!

-todo?

-sí, todo lo que pasó!

-OH! eso es!. Ese hombre quería violarla como fuera y para ayudarla ¡la defendí!(alzó los hombros como sin importancia), eso fue lo que pasó

-no! eso no es lo que qiero saber, solo quiero saber si te atrae. Te atrae, verdad?

-quien dijo eso? No, dejame adivinar! fue Atenea la que dijo eso!

-digamos que sí!- exclamó recostandose en el espaldar de la silla y haciendo carrizo. Bajando el libro Shaka se acercó a Mü y le hizo la señal de que se acercara -ayudame a que nadie se meta de esto y quiero impresionarla con algo sencillo pero hermoso!

-OH!-dijo bajando la voz con los ojos abiertos como platos -tendrá un pequeño precio!

-cual?! (sinceramente creo que cuando hablan así, los hombres parecen viejas chismosas desesperadas por un hombre jajajajaja)

-déjame aprovecharme de su servicio

-qué haras con la pobre!

-ya verás, ya verás!

El tiempo pasó rápidamente consumiendo la tarde y trayendoa las costas la noche en la que la mayoría de las personas que entrenaban y residian en el santuario tomaban un relajante baño nocturno, tarea que sin duda le tocaba a la bella musa. Antorchas ensendidas, agua caliente, algo de jabón, ochenta toallas puestas en diez muebles puestos alrededor de la piscina -¡balnearios listos!- se dijo Erika. Uno a uno fueron llegando los admirados caballeros de distintos rangos entre oro, plata y bronce, las mujeres compartían uno apartado de los hombres por razones obvias.

Al día siguiente el Señor Mü, como lo trataba su pequeño aprendiz Kiki, comenzó a diseñar una estrategia para enloquecer a la empleada de servicio favorita del Santuario en el mes de Agosto -unos detalles por aquí y otros por alla!- se decía Mü entre risas -Señor Mü qué está haciendo?- le preguntaba Kiki un poco estrañado mientras se acercaba -ya está listo jajajajaja!- al voltearse se rió de la forma más perversa que jamás se había visto sobre la faz de la tierra por lo que Kiki salió de la casa de Aries gritando despavorido.


	3. Chapter 3

BUENA IMPRESIÓN?

Esa misma mañana se dispuso a redactar una carta dirigida al jefe de personal del servicio, argumentando que "necesitaba algún tipo de masaje y/o servicio de limpieza para sus pies y manos debido a que los largos días de entrenamiento y trabajo artesanal acumulado lo tenían muy estresado y el yoga ni la meditación ren daba efecto (era mentira) por lo tanto quería una persona calmada, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Atenea no quería ver sus manos y uñas llenas de mugre y metal. En conclusión exigía alguien cariñoso que le arreglara las uñas de las manos y pies", atentamente Mü de Aries.

El señor Andros mientras leía la carta dibujaba en su mente la pequeña figura de la señorita… -¡Erika!

-dígame?

-necesito cumplir una orden. En la casa de Aries necesitan de alguien que sepa de manicura y pedicura, y a mi entender tú sabes de eso

-pues… sí, por qué?

-porque lo requieren

-quién?

-El caballero de Aries!, vete ya!- empujándola hacia fuera

-mmm…! bueno!

Al pie de la colina, en la casa de Aries alguien desordenaba todo a su alrededor. Aunque tenía compañía vigilándolo muy cerca, no le importaba en absoluto. Desde las sombras, un hombre de melena oscura y prominente estatura lo observaba – ¿qué hace?- pensaba mientras detallaba cada movimiento –ha estado así desde la mañana- le dice Kiki suspirando sin emoción –esperemos con paciencia para descubrir qué es lo que pasa!- explicaba el sujeto en vos baja –señor Saga está seguro de esto?- pregunta Kiki muy preocupado mientras le halaba la camisa –no te preocupes todo estará bien!

Tres horas más tarde cuando Mú se había relajadoen su cuarto-estudio apareció la bella víctma de su locura temporal... -hola, hay alguien aquí?- Mü abrió los ojos como luna y bajo las escaleras hacia la planta baja -sí, aquí estoy yo!- se presentó con un traje gris tibetano

-hola soy E...

-sí, ya se quien eres tú- hubo un moento de silencio en el que Erika no se dejó aplacar, más bien lo cuestionó levantando la ceja derecha y ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda

-me dijeron que necesitaba ayuda!- en tono serio

-necesito que me ayudes con mi igiene- respondió Mü del mismo modo

-¿?

-¿ah?- en las cabezas de Saga y Kiki aparecían unas enormes gotas de sudor -pero si el Señor Mü es la personas más limpia e impecable sobre la tierra!, o no?

-por eso lo desordenó todo desde el principio, creo que tiene planes de aburrirla!- pensaba Saga mientras observaba.

-mira pequeña lo que ne...ce...sito- se quitaba los zapatos con cierta dificultad - es que me ayudes a limpiar las uñas!- comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente un hedor parecido al de la pecueca recogida por los años (recordemos: Cuando Mü revolcó la casa de Aries, se tomó el tiempo de odorizaruna botas que no usaba desde hacía unas semanas con agua de colonia y esencia de azufre ¡nada raro para un alquimista como él) que podría decirse que se le erizaron los vellos a los presente mientras sonreía amablemente y Erika lo hacía con dificultad

-bien, cof... cof necesita una pedicura, no?

-aja!

-bueno, empecemos!- con algo de desagrado. Desde que llegó traía un zurrón de tela y una tinaja de agua caliente, así que la vació en una ponchera y le pidió que introdujera lentamente los pien en el agua, luego abrió el estuche en el que cargaba una lima metálica, dos limas de madera, dos cortauñas, un alicate puntiagudo, dos limas para cayos y ampollas y una lima puntiaguda para sacar mugre y carnosidades de las unas de los pies. Cuando Mü vió los instrumentos comenzó a retractarse de la petición -seguro que no dolerá?- cuestionó a Erika casi a punto de llorar

-no duele, el caballero de Piscis se lo hace dos veces por mes- explicó con voz tranquila para no asustarlo más.

luego de cinco minutos comenzó a cortar las uñas, después sacó las carnocidades y mugre con la lima metálica, cortó todos los uñeros visibles e internos con el alicate, más tarde limó sus uñas para dejarlas pulidas -introduzca de nuevo los pies en el agua, por favor-tras un momento le pidió que los sacara de nuevo, limó los cayos de la planta de los pies. luego sacó un cepillito suave, jabón y lavó los dedos. A continuación los secó y le hechó una mezcla de azucar morena, canela y crema de manos en sus pies para dejar la piel suave y los tendones destencionados, limpió con un poco de agua y procedió a aplicarle dos manos de barniz transparente

-también las manos?- pregunto al terminar de alpicar el esmalte

-por favor!-respondió más relajado. Con las manos no cambió mucho el procedimiento pero s las dejó sin un solo rastro de mugre.

-algo más?

- estaba pensando en algo pero... no!- respondío Mü -ah! es adorable, no puedo hacerle la vida imposible!- pensaba con pesar -muchas gracias, era lo que necesitaba!

-a usted, hasta luego!

-adios!

-Saga, ya puedes salir!- exclamó desde la entrada del gigantesco templo. Desde la escalera se ve a un hombre de porte sobrio, mirada triste y cabellera larga azulada

-qué lograste con esto?- preguntó intrigado

-que lograstetú?- respondió

-vi las tonterías de un niño de 10 años- exclamo un tanto irritado

-me di cuenta de que hay personas que no se pueden dañar, por lo que más quieras no tienes el valor de abusar de su fragilidad y honesto cosmo

-como?

-ella no lo sabe, pero es una de las pocas personas que tienen un cosmo desarrollado empiricamente o han tenido una preparación diferente a la nuestra

-explicate

-son personas que en alguna etapa de su vida alguien le enseñó a elevar su cosmo mientras se ora manteniendo un contacto sensorial con el Todopoderoso. Sienten como cada una de las partes sus cuerpos briba en la misma frecuencia de su corazón y la energia del universo se pasea por todo su cuerpo, por lo tanto el espíritu se alegra y sienten calor en toda la espalda.

-cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Saga algo extrañado

-los monjes Tibetanos saben mucho de esto, como debes saber Buda fue un mensajero de Dios cuyo mensaje fue vivir en misericordia con todos para así llegar al Cielo o Nirvana

-entonces, eso es lo que ella hace?

-tal vez, siempre está sonriente!. Tal vez debas preguntarle cuál es el truco para tener ese espíritu tan alegre, no lo crees?- después de esto los dos quedaron en silencio contemplando la puesta del Sol.

Esa noche llegaron los cinco caballeros más famosos del santuario: Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikky y Shiryu los caballeros de bronce. Saori, como buena anfitriona preparó una reunión de bienvenida con los demás caballeros de oro y plata. No era raro que en el palacio se llevaran tantas fiestas , pero esta no era una fiesta solo una especie de tertulia entre caballeros "reunión casual" a decir verdad. Sin embargo no deben faltar el vino y los pasabocas. El señor Andros le correspondía atender a los entusiastas caballeros, por lo tanto necesitaba ayuda con los platos, las copas, los vinos y demás nimiedades de la ocación. De todas formas Erika era nueva en el artte de servir porque en el santuario servir era un arte heredado del mítico Odiseo, por lo tanto le dieron la orden de servir el vino a los caballeros y a la Señora, como le decían todos. Nadie supo si era por llamar la atención o era la ocasión que todos los caballeros presentes se dieron cuenta que esa noche una de las sirvientes relucía -es nueva?- preguntó seiya, señalando a la chica del vino -así es!- respondió Saori amablemente

-hoy estánmuy bonitas Andros, les dijiste algo?- le preguntó Camus en voz baja

-solo les pedí que se vistieran bien esta noche señor!

Varios temas pasron por la mesa, silenciosamente Andros y sus ayudantes pasaban llenando las copas de cristal con vino añejo y cambiando el menú según avanzaba la noche. Mientras que todos platicaban de manera amena con carcajadas bullosas, Mü se levantó de su silla y dejando a todos en silencio, no era común ver a Mü dirigirse a la cocina, tomó suavemente del brazo a Erika y le dijo al oido -quiero decirte algo importante!- al ver a Andros le dijo -has un pequeño relevo, no la demoro

-m... buenoen media hora la quiero de vuelta señor Mü!

-entendido jefe!- respondió con burla y rieron un poco. Alieron por el pasaje que conducía a un pequeño jardín con una fuente de marmol rojo en la mitad, alli se sentaron con cierta distancia -primero que todo, quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma como me comporté y y me perdones por haberte dado esa impresión de mí, además te quería poner a sufrir pero después de verte trabajar en mí como si nada me dio remordimiento de conciencia, asi que te dejé ir.

-sinceramente me esperaba un desorden de tamaño cósmico, pero era solo usted, por eso me quedé callada. No tiene nada que que disculparse cnmigo, solo relájese- dijo sonriendo

-está bien!- ella se levantóy se fue -por cierto, estás muy hermosa, no des la oportunidad, algunos de verdad te aman en secreto y darían la vida por tí- le gritó para que escuchara

son habladurías, aquí mueren es por Atenea!

-bueno después de ella estás tú!- le hizo señas como si no importara lo que decía y se fue a trabajar.


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETOS

En la mañana siguiente, la actividad en el santuario comenzó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y en el pabellón de servicio nada era distinto. Todo comenzó a las 6:30 am, todas las mucamas estaban saliendo de sus cuartos menos "la nueva musa". El señor Andros le había pedido a Al Fayet, uno de los meseros que la despertara, así que fue a su cuarto y abrió la puerta –Erika, levántate, ya son más de las 6:30! –se quedó parado en la puerta, pero ella no se movía –dormilona!- se fue hacia la ventana y le abrió las cortinas, al voltearse contuvo el aire y salió de la habitación gritando.

Lo que Andros pudo ver fue las sábanas ensangrentadas y salió palidecido. Las mucamas llamaron de inmediato a Atenea, pero ella no entendía lo que le trataban de decir, una de ella tomó aire y le contó lo que habían visto. Entre tanto Atenea digería la noticia con serena prontitud bajando hacia el lugar para comprobar. Mientras lo hacía se topó con Aioria quien le avisó a Mü del incidente quién quedó paralizado siendo Shaka el que salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

Al entrar en la alcoba de la empleada, Atenea se dio cuenta que la chica se desangraba y comenzó a gritar –por qué no la llevaron a la enfermería antes de avisarme?

-porque no sabíamos si moverla o no!- respondió Andros temblando

-traigan una camilla, ahora!- ordenó Atenea mientras le buscaba el pulso. La llevaron lo más rápido posible a la enfermería para operarla si era necesario. Le quitaron la pijama y encontraron la herida a la altura del baso, así que llamaron al cirujano de turno para extirparlo si era necesario y cerrar. Al fin y al cabo todo resultó bien, pero debían resolver el problema de inmediato porque si comenzaban a asesinar a la servidumbre también asesinarían a todos los caballeros que se encuentres en el santuario, bien sea dormidos o en un enfrentamiento, aunque no es muy probable siempre hay manera.

HACE SEIS MESES

-recuerden, si no reúnen ese dinero o me traen al fénix o a cualquier otro caballero en seis meses, los niños serán los primeros en morir igual o peor que este siervo!- amenazaba a los habitantes de la isla de Antros un hombre rubio de aspecto cansado, con los dientes podridos vistiendo una armadura negra casi oxidada por el uso. Aquel hombre se llamaba Yango, quien se presumía muerta se estaba apoderando de las islas del Peloponeso.

La gente del lugar estaban alarmados y temerosos por la vida de sus hijos, familiares y sus tierras, pero no tenían idea de qué hacer; sin embargo el jefe de la aldea decidió que era momento de parar todo esto y se arriesgó a ir solo para llegar a un acuerdo con ese hombre, pero Yango se rió a carcajadas ahogadas –mira anciano, yo solo quiero dos cosas en la vida, una es ver morir al fénix en mis manos al tiempo que me adueñe del santuario y otra quiero mi dinero en seis meses- diciendo esto le ordenó a sus secuaces que despojaran al hombre tanto de las uñas de las manos y de los pies ya que se lo merecía –por su estúpida valentía!

Al amanecer el anciano logró llegar a con los dedos vendados con retazos de su túnica y llenos de sangre. Los pobladores no tenían más opción que reunir el dinero y fugarse como fuera del archipiélago por temor a perder sus vidas. No obstante alguien pensó en trabajar en santuario y fue aceptado sin dar sospecha…

Después de lo sucedido todo el Santuario estaba en alerta y en la parte baja en el pueblo la gente estaba igualmente advertida –si alguien sabe de grupos al margen del santuario que los estén atacando o en su defecto esclavizando y torturando no tengan miedo de avisar al jefe de personal en palacio o a algún caballero de oro!- decía casi gritando Shina de Ofiuco parada en el atrio de la plaza principal.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron lentamente aclarándose la imagen de un hombre bañado en oro sentado en su cama –que hora es?- preguntó con la voz apagada –son las 4:15 de la tarde, el sol irradia ternura en las olas del mar!- respondió dulcemente

-todo me da vueltas! Fui al baño y cuando regresé sentí que algo me punzó, primero era cálido y luego un aire helado me recorrió la espina dorsal y una voz me dijo ¡no confíes en un dorado, lo que pasó fue solo suerte, ellos jamás te socorrerán!- furtivas lágrimas recorrían el contorno de su cara. La desesperanza y frustración de Shaka no era nada en comparación de lo que afirmaba la chica a través de sus manos temblorosas que trataban de calmarse en el agarre suave del caballero –lograste ver su cara?

Preguntó Milo dejando su casco en un butaca al lado de un pequeño ventanal –no, pero noté que llevaba casco cuando se acercó a mi oído y luego no se que más pasó hasta ahora- contestó aún llorando –tengo que ir a Andros, no puedo esperar más!

Atenea se sentó en su escritorio para leer los reportes de las islas pertenecientes al Santuario. Encontró un papiro enrollado a la antigua usanza escrito con tinta de pulpo en griego antiguo de la misma fecha en que la criada Erika empezara a laborar en palacio, describiendo la situación actual de Andros y Pireo. Al saber esto, comenzó a organizar todos los documentos por fechas hasta ese día y descubrió que Yango aspirante a la armadura de Fénix años atrás estaba dirigiendo la red corrupta en el Santuario. Se asesoró del Fénix sobre aquel hombre –varias veces se intentó apoderarse de la Isla de la Reina Muerte fallando en cada intento, por eso me ha perseguido durante mucho tiempo y así ganar el Tresor del Fénix – explicó frunciendo el seño

-en dónde has estado en el último año?- preguntó preocupada –en Andros!- respondió sin interés hasta darse cuenta de la irónica conspiración en contra de todos. Parece que ha encontrado tu paradero temporal. Intimida y asesina a su antojo según el informe que llegó de Aristófanes, sin embargo, lo encontraron descuartizado en la parte norte del Santuario- siguió la lechuza con un tinte de fastidio en su voz –aquí hay un topo que sabe cuando entran y salen los papeles- sentenció Ikky con el mismo fuego en sus ojos cuando descubre un buen adversario –gracias Ikky tomaré correctivos en el asunto- dijo La Señora saliendo del estudio junto con el apusto broncíneo para luego dirigirse al salón de las armaduras y reunirse con los dorados de la orden del zodíaco. al llegar, todos tomaron asiento en una mesa redonda

-bueno señores, lo llamé porque encontré una interesante información de las islas del mar Egeo- suspira pesadamente -hay una lista de personas que llegaron a palacio pidiendo ayuda, desgraciadamente fueron encontrados sus cuerpos mutilados a unos 400 metros del muelle norte. entre éstas personas están Aristófanes, Agatón, Fedro, Nilo, Claudia, Berenice, Aristodemo, Diana, Alcmena y Dánae; todos pertenecientes a las islas pequñas del archipiélago de Peloponeso. Hay algo gracioso en todo esto, estas personas han pasado por el mismo trabajo aquí en el Santuario, fueron sirvientes de palacio. Prece que nadie quería ser descubierto al dar tal informe

-quein recibió el informe- cuestionó Afrodita de Piscis

-Yesenia de Apus- Respondió la diosa

-debe haber un topo- exclamó Aioros de Sagitario

-es posible- respondió-Shaka recuerdas al hombre que acosó a la mucama?

-sí, crees que sea él?

-pienso que tal vez sea él quien la hirió para confundirnos y distraernos en otra cosa que no se eso, pero parece que le salió el tiro por la culata

-entonces...- comenzó a modular -limpiemos el pasillo!- levantaba los brazos y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas porque sabía que las paredes en ese momento estaban escuchando

Terminada la reuniónslieron del salón dejando las puertas abiertas tras ellos, así que el hombre de apodo despectivo referido al pequeño animal que abre túneles bajo tierra para sobrevivir encontró una nueva madriguera en donde ya había un ocupante. Un hombre corpulento de ébana armadura se adentra sigiloso en la sala y comenzó a buscar los papeles que formaban la grandiosa coartada para su posterior eliminación -que haces aquí? vienes a recoger la basura?- era milo de Escorpio con ojos centellantes y sonrisa despiadad detras del sospechoso hombre -ah...

qué pasa? por qué tiemblas?

-ah...

-ya sé, ibas a hacer lo que supongo que ibas a hacer, pero lo ibas a hacer cuando nadie estuviera aquí, cierto?

-ah...

-relájate, estás muy tenso- le tronaba los hombros con tal fuerza que el muchaco solo auyaba de dolor (como no si la armadura aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza). Mientras tanto Atenea estaba sentada en un sofá puesto en el balcón principal de su galeria de habitaciones conversando animadamente con Shun de Andrómeda -oye! no digas eso en público, podría romper muchos corazones!- exclamaba escandalizado el caballero -pero es justo, todos creen que Junet es tu esposa!- responde risueña la joven deidad

-mi esposa? hace dos años decían que éramos novios, ahora esposos? Quién dijo eso?

-m... por ahí, quien sabe...? mucha gente

-ah? m... seiya!!!!!!- esto último lo dijo con irónico enfado como si hubiera caido rendido ante tal ataque de su hermano en armas -ay de él cuando lo encuentre!!!!!

-jajajajaja- y luego callaron para reiniciar el diálogo -sabes! también hay un rumor por haí. Dicen que que a Shaka le gusta una mucama!

-una mucama?. Ah! esta niña Erika, la pequñita de piel canela

-ah? como lo supiste?

-es la comidilla por estos día

En ese momento se escuchan gritos y aparece Milo con el hombre que escuchaba tras la puerta, los dos amigo se levantan del sofá y se dirigen al centro del salón para comenzar el planeado interrogatorio en voz muy baja

-Señora, encontré una especie rara de topo. Siempre pensé que los topos medían 50 centímetros pero este supera las espectativas!- exclamó de jocosa manera siendo la estrategia usada durante años para desprestigiar a los espías

-como te llamas?- preguntó Atenea al guardian, pero el aludido no respondía, solo miraba al balcón frunciendo el ceño

-te hicieron una pregunta!!!- le gritó Milo

-Tirso- respondío sin ganas


	5. Chapter 5

INTERROGATORIO

-bien, Tirso- exclamaba Atenea mientras caminaba a su alrededor –cuéntame, qué quieres hacer con estos documentos?. Hay algo que no quieres que se revele o solo por hacer el daño. Para quién trabajas?

-yo… soy… parte de los planes de Yango "El Caballero Negro" –subía la voz mientras le respondía

-se hace llamar "El Caballero Negro"?- Preguntó Milo entre risas

-él quiere tener el control de todas las islas para así emboscar el mando del Santuario. Quiere acabar con los caballeros de bronce, luego con los de plata y por último eliminar a los dorados por medio de usted Señora. Eso me enorgullece porque ustedes dan lástima

-cuántos años tienes Tirso? –preguntó Atenea

-19

-tú crees que el santuario ha sido patético como lo describes?

-sí!! ¡ay!- fue pateado por Milo

-dónde estabas donde se cubrió de negro el santuario?

-en Milos. Luego vine hacia acá!

-quién te entrenó?

-Marcos Caballero de Heracles

-cuántos años tenías?

-15

-creo que te han mentido todo el tiempo- dijo Shun muy decepcionado

-llévenlo a Cavo Sunión

-por favor allá no!- suplicó Tirso, pero ella le ignoró

Habían pasado dos días desde que ocurrió el atentado contra la vida de Erika. estaba un poco mejor, pero aún no podía hacer grandes esfuezos; sin embargo, tenía la convicción de regresar a Andros -no te muevas!- le decía Al-Fayet mientras la sujetaba para no dejarla caer

-tengo que regresar- replicaba delirante a punto de desvanecer.

Shaka iba por tercera vez a la enfermería a visitar a la chica y revisar el informe de mejoría, cuando la encontró peleando sin fuerzas con Al por poder salir e irse; así que la cargó y la acostó en la cama, puso sus manos en sus sienes e hizo que se durmiera -con eso estará bien. No permitan que se valla, al Norte están esperándola para asesinarla

-sí señor!- respondió Al con lágrimas en los ojos, pues se había encariñado con la mucama

-ve a hacer tus labores, yo me quedaré cuidándola!- y así el caballero se quedó velando el sueño de la dulce joven, mientras se desgastaba por dentro pensando cómo podría ayudar a toda esa gente que sufría sin poder hablar acerca de lo que ocurría.

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente dejando ver la tímida cara de un niño pelirrojo y ojos grises de aparentes 12 años -señor Shaka, puedo pasar?- el caballero le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. El niño se quedó a su lado y observaba a la mujer -sabe?, parece como la princea de un cuento francés!

la belle durmiente, quizas?

-sí. Pero ella no se ve muy bien!

-ni lo pienses, te lo prohibo

-usted ha cambiado bastante, sobre todo en su presencia

-te parece?

-todos lo afirman, hasta los dorados

-oh!

-debo irme, el señor Mû me debe estar buscando. Hasta luego

-Adiós!.

Entre tanto en el salón de las armaduras, Milo hablaba con Atenea acerca del procedimiento para eliminar tales problemas en el área periférica del santuario y dentro del mismo -debemos primero, encontrar y encerrar a los espías y topos dentro del santuario- Exclamó Milo

-pero se debe realizar con debida prudencia, la vida en las islas cuesta como el oro- afirmó Atenea

-deberíamos utilizar a los broncíneos para hacerlo

-los cinco principales?

-no, a los demás; es decir, a los caballeros del oso, león, unicornio, hidra, y lobo. Todo esto para que pasen desapersibidos en el pueblo y en campo de entrenamiento

-me parece buen plan, pero queda flojo. Si alguien se entera antes de que se encuentren a todos, Yango será el primero en dar el contraateque!

-debemos mezclarnos entre ellos

-sacar información sin que ellos lo sepan

-bien, reúnelos y captúrenlos en tres días. Los seis meses están por concluir. No quiero niños muertos

-como ordene Milady- se retiró Milo haciendo una reverencia

Todo salió como se planeó e incluso los soldados que esperaban en el lado Norte no pudieron hacer nada luego que el caballero de Escorpio en una de las barcazas que regresaban al santuario. Así lograron relevar de los cargos aunos 50 guardianes que tenía nexos con Yango. En segundo lugar debían planear una emboscada en Andros -no sbemos bien si Yango está en Andros, puede estar en Dodecaneso, Milos o Pireo- dijo Aldebarán de Tauro

-por eso debemos estudiar la situación- decía Atenea

-Andros está en peligro porque permanezco en el volcán- atinó Ikky de Fenix

-eso no tiene nada que ver- increpó Atenea fastidiada - ninguno de ustedes se le ha ocurrido buscar su cosmos?

-¿?

-veo que no!- todo terminaron con una cara de peculiar enfado con ellos mismos -siempre pensé que los hombres eran idiotas, pero no a tal punto!- pensó la diosa. De tal manera que Saga se concentró logrando desdoblarse, luego de unos segundos despertó y afirmó -lo encontré está en los riscos de la isla de Pireo esperando anciosamente el oro y la muerte de la mucama para no dejar testigos!

-debemos atacar!- repondió Mû

-una vez más con prudencia- alzó la voz Atenea -irán a Pireo Milo y Aioria; a Andros irá Saga; a Milos irá Afrodita; a Dodecaneso irá Camus y Mû. Partirán a la 4a.m. y deberán estar aquí a las 7p.m. en punto con Yango en un baúl, el cual quiero ver en el salón comedor media hora depués. Escuchen bien... lo quiero vivo y todos aquí

-sí!-todos al unísono


	6. Chapter 6

D**espués de leer los comentarios y ver la lista de favoritos que tiene esta historia decidi continuarla. Al principio me pareció tonto lo que escribía, pero gracias a la fortuna perdi las impresiones que había sacado, así podre escribir con mayor detalle lo que la imaginación dicte**

**Besos.**

Hay una infinidad de formas de matar a alguien, la más fácil es acabando con su vida; sin embargo, existen otras un poco más lentas y mucho más letales que la muerte misma: las habladurías y chismes de pasillo, terminan con la autoestima de una persona en cuestión de meses; negarle a esa persona ser ella misma y por último, la tortura psicológica, ayuda a que la moral de la víctima este baja y siempre se muestre como el culpable de su situación. Eso es en lo que este sujeto Yango se está especializando. Es un golpe bajo para cualquier caballero.

Entre las muchas normas que hay en el santuario y las colonias adscrita a él es: nunca enfrentar a un oponente que se victimice así mismo, da el efecto contrario y la lucha no es honorifica y el caballero será juzgado como asesino en situación de vulnerabilidad. (Aunque para mí la norma es un poquito ambigua y tiene muchos huecos.)

4:00 a.m. muelle norte.

Los dorados citados a cierta labor se encontraban vestidos de civil, con sus camisas, mallas y zapatos tradicionales, menos Mû quien llevaba su traje tibetano; eso sí, toditos ocultos en capas negras. Recuerden señores un meteoro lanzado al espacio será nuestra señal- exclamó Camus con un tinte de emoción; hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el Peloponeso. El bote que los llevaría a su destino comenzó su marcha como siempre lo hacía, esta vez para solucionar un problemita.

Al cabo de 45 minutos en bote, arribaron a su destino. Una pequeña isla de casitas blancas y puertas azules con un bosque frondoso en la parte trasera, lleno de pinos espátula, cipreses, canelos y olivos; toda la canela y aceite de oliva que se consumía en el santuario venia de este lugar. La noche aún estaba oscura y las constelaciones se veían claramente, el cisne demostraba el norte orgullosamente erguido. Al tocar tierra se separaron, cada quien cumpliría su labor.

El primero en empezar con su parte fue Saga quien debía llegar a Andros y vigilar al padre de la doncella en cuestión (ya saben, Erika, la que ha causado todo este alboroto), llamado Arquímedes; entró a la casa por su célebre técnica "otra dimensión" y allí lo encontró dormido, acobijado hasta las orejas, haciendo malacara, tal vez una pesadilla. Se sentó al borde inferior de la cama y le movió los pies suavemente; el anciano despertó lentamente asustándose de verlo allí envuelto en negro. Saga le sonrió, -no se preocupe Atenea esta con ustedes- y el anciano sonrió mostrando sus dientes partidos a la mitad; este hecho le molesto gravemente al dorado, suponiendo la causa de semejante estado. El anciano se recostó un poco más tranquilo.

6:00 a.m.

El gallo, símbolo inquebrantable de Atenea la indómita, señora de la arañas, la que siempre lleva un paso adelante en las guerras, tejiendo marañas y enredos para que sus adversarios pierdan la razón; honor que llevan sus caballeros dorados, guardianes de las doce casas, centro de la telaraña.

El insipiente cosmos de un hombre lleno de mocos; digo… de venganza hacia el santuario lo sentía el caballero de Géminis desde la casa, sonriéndose a sí mismo al entender los planes de su diosa, quien gentilmente le había dicho –disfrázate de oveja y llegaran a ti tentados por tu belleza y luego su ego se verá diezmado al descubrir que eres el lobo- él se acercaba a paso seguro, esperando en sus sueños, que los habitantes de la isla le dieran el dinero exigido por la liberación de sus herederos.

Despierta a Arquímedes, para que dialogue si puede con este sinvergüenza y podamos tener un plazo más- replicaba un pescador en un hilo de voz. La puerta retumbaba una y otra vez conteniendo al visitante. Saga se descubrió, quitándose la capa negra. Le hizo señas al anciano líder de que esperara. Se arregló el cabello y tomo una actitud de rompecorazones a sabiendas que el susodicho caballero negro gustaba de los hombres jóvenes.

Abrió la puerta y salió a su encuentro llamando su atención y la de algunas féminas que miraban temerosas de sus vidas. Yango, por su parte se quedó sin palabras al verlo allí parado, bañado por la luz del sol. Trago con fuerza mientras iba hacia el – quien eres tú, dime tu nombre, querido muchacho- balbuceo como pudo el pobre Yango sin sospechar que el aludido ya estaba en sus treinta y deseaba desbaratarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Me llamo Teneo- dijo Géminis

-gusto en conocerte, ricura. Te ofrezco, después de la reunión que tendré con tu gente, el paraíso en Milos y te hare feliz toda la vida- en ese momento se escuchó rugir el walky talky –señor Yango, ¿qué debo hacer con estos mocosos?-hablo un chico un poco malhumorado

-amárralos y llévalos junto a la peña y dependiendo del resultado en este maldito pueblo haces tu trabajo-respondió el caballero negro con sarna mirando provocativamente al dorado

-ok- contestó el chico.

Mi querido señor, he traído un regalo desde el santuario, infortunadamente, Atenea se enteró, pero eso no evitó que varias personas que fueron allí, reunieran gran parte de los denarios que pidió para liberar a los chiquillos. Es necesario que comprenda que todos somos de humilde condición, hasta yo tuve que salir del pueblo para poder construirle un futuro a mi prima y a mi padrino; sin embargo debido a su insistencia, ella ha tenido que salir en mi búsqueda y antes de morir me dijo que le enviara el dinero que usted requería de forma inmediata. Por favor señor, me entrego a usted complacientemente si usted la devuelve los niños a sus familias!

En el Dodecaneso, en donde se hallaba los niños esperando por un penoso futuro, Afrodita de piscis, aguardaba cerca de la peña, al sentir un débil cosmos en una de las cuevas de la isla de Arkoi y el inconfundible llanto de niños que han tenido familia. Afrodita siempre tuvo el don de distinguir el llanto de la gente y las circunstancias de este. Se aproximó más, hasta estar a la vista del guardia –oye tú, mujer; ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- murmuro el guardia – ¿quién, yo?- dijo Afrodita un poco alagado al ser confundido por una mujer, esa es la perfección de las rosas hermafroditas.  
-solo soy un hombre con una misión- de inmediato el guardia tomo el walky talky y se comunicó con su líder Yango –jefe, las islas se están llenando de gente sospechosa- mientras oía esto, el caballero negro se asomaba a ver el contenido del baúl que Teneo arrastraba. – ¿cómo que hay gente extraña, quien? En ese mismo instante oye que su camarada es noqueado y otra voz exclama –miren al cielo- un meteoro a toda velocidad se dirigía al espacio exterior. El bastardo de armadura negra se queda pasmado, dándole al dorado la oportunidad de quitarle 3 de los 5 sentidos al "caballero negro" (vista, oído y tacto) metiéndolo a golpes en un baúl de 50X100X50 cm en el que cupo en posición fetal mirando hacia la tapa de este. ¡Ay!.

Los vítores de los pueblos al saberse libres de todo tipo de opresión se convirtió en fiesta y comilona en donde los dorados que ocuparon las distintas islas fueron convidados. Hubo queso de cabra, pan de pita, codorniz asada, pulpo y mariscos, vino y por supuesto café negro para la digestión. Por allá a las 5:00 p.m. todos los dorados en misión se reunieron en Andros para dirigirse finalmente al Santuario, esta vez se teletransportarían con ayuda de Mü

-díganme señores, mi hija Erika, ¿está bien?- pregunto el anciano líder

-¿usted es el padre de tan cándida muchacha?- pregunto Camus algo sorprendido

-así es señor, ¿cómo esta ella?

-ayer en la madrugada- Mü se pasó una mano por su cabello mientras decía, tratando de ocultar la pena –trataron de asesinarla, los mismos que esta mañana logramos capturar y ejecutar. El viejo se quedó pasmado, la música paro de golpe cuando él se desvaneció de la butaca en que se encontraba sentado, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Saga corrió a auxiliarlo –señor, respire profundo, míreme y respire por la nariz. Míreme; inhale, exhale-. El infinito se veía a través de sus ojos mientras el anciano respiraba lentamente. El dolor en el pecho se fue calmando, la presión arterial se normalizo, igualmente las funciones del corazón –sé que enterarse así del estado de su hija es un golpe duro, pero no se preocupe se está recuperando, el santo de Virgo, Shaka vela por su salud y seguridad, no debe preocuparse- al verle las manos, los pies y sus dientes, se dio cuenta de que había sido torturado –dígame señor, ¿por qué no tiene uñas y sus dientes partidos?  
-ese bueno para nada me arranco las uñas cuando le pedí una prorroga y me tiro al suelo de un puñetazo.  
-bien haremos que pague por cada uno de sus afrentas contra ustedes y contra nosotros- dijo Mu con vehemencia.

Se despidieron alegremente, sosteniendo el baúl antes de desvanecerse en el espacio-tiempo.

7:00 p.m. santuario, salón de las armaduras

Los seis caballeros regresaron. Cada uno dio sus apreciaciones en cuanto a la seguridad territorial que tenía cada isla y los problemas de comunicación que han habido últimamente fueron la fuente principal para que Yango se hiciera con el poder. Su diosa estuvo bastante alegre por el gran avance que se tuvo en el tema –saga, ¿entendiste mi plan?- exclamo con sagacidad burlona en sus ojos oscuros –si mi lady!-respondió el aludido con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, que casi nunca se ruborizaba por nada.

-ahora mis caballeros es hora de aclarar cuentas con el prisionero, abran el cofre y déjenlo respirar de una vez- declaró Atenea. Así lo hicieron, Saga corrió a devolverle los sentidos al cautivo, quien se sintió vivo de nuevo y a la vez totalmente desubicado. Después de no ver, oír y sentir nada; todo era un sinfín de sonidos a pesar de que estaba en una habitación totalmente silenciosa, pero llena de personas con miradas reprobatorias.

-yango, caballero negro; te trajimos aquí para ser juzgado por tus actos delictivos contra la sociedad en general y contra los caballeros del zodiaco, que tienes que decir en tu defensa- declaró vehemente la señora de las arañas. El prisionero comenzó a burlarse de todo y de todos –yo solo soy un simple peón en este asunto, este lugar ha sido un campo de batalla desde la era del mito; por esta razón, yo solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes de otra persona tan poderosa como la zorra que llaman señora.

Un golpe seco hizo girar 90 grados la quijada del caballero negro –habla con más respeto, así no la sientas como tu diosa, respétala- exclamo furioso Aioria quien le debía mucho a Saori

-todo lo que hice es justificable, yo debía ser el caballero de fénix, pero ese idiota sentimentalista me arrebato de las manos el deseo inconmensurable de toda mi vida, es la armadura más poderosa, podía nacer cuantas veces quisiera y ese engendro me lo quito- expuso escupiendo y llorando como niño pequeño. Saori se agachó y se puso a su altura –yo te perdono- dijo tomando su mano y elevando su cosmos lo llevo directamente a los campos Elíseos en donde descansara eternamente.

Todos y cada uno de los hombres presentes quedaron con un sinsabor amargo después de escuchar las declaraciones de Yango

-mantengan su cosmos alerta, no quiero sorpresas de ninguna clase.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de lo acontecido en el Peloponeso y demás islas adscritas al santuario la vida seguía. El romance entre algunos, verdaderas amistades entre otros y por supuesto sudor y lágrimas de los aprendices de caballero era el día a día del lugar.

El coliseo es un lugar además de imponente, dramático; desventuras y sucesos afortunados han tallado cada piedra de esta monumental estructura. Pero además de eso cada armadura cobraba vida al llegar a aquel lugar. El maestro, Doko de Libra había llegado de visita, la señora Atenea le había invitado para festejar un gran año lleno de paz, armonía y mucha abundancia en el planeta. Por lo tanto el área de servicio y la cocina de la villa de Atenea estaba a todo dar; platos, mesas, sillas, manteles y una decoración con telas de chiffon de colores pasteles representaban el romántico atardecer que se divisa desde Star-Hill suspendidas en el aire amarradas a las columnas con ramilletes de anemonas de variados colores que rodeaban el salón comedor de la casa principal. Varias de las doncellas hicieron todo el trabajo; entre ellas la chica nueva, Erika. Pero ya no era tan nueva porque contando desde el día de su ingreso a las labores hasta ese día llevaba diez y ocho meses trabajando, lo cual ya era un tiempo record dentro de las labores desarrolladas, que de por si eran pesadas, así los guardias de Rodoiro, el refugio y el santuario como tal dijeran lo contrario. Toda labor que demande fuerza física a más de ocho horas se considera pesada, aquí y en Katmandú.

A mediodía, Shaka bajó hasta la casa de Aries con el único propósito de darle las especificaciones de un pequeño collar con el cual había soñado tres noches antes –lo quiero de lapislázuli, delicado y hermoso, sé que le queda el azul- dijo el caballero de virgo muy seguro de lo que decía, en su mirada se veía ese afán de impresionarla, de agradarle, de fascinarle, de amarla; pero debía ser lento, ella debía ser conquistada de apoco, eso le había aconsejado Atenea en persona –sabes bien que no consiento la lujuria, ve con cautela, no quiero escándalos deshonrosos. Sabes muy bien cuál es la ley y qué pasara con ella en tal caso- increpó la señora en su postura autoritaria e indómita.

En el santuario las normas de decoro eran arcaicas, según los extranjeros. Si una mujer era violada o su honra fuere desplazada por la lujuria siendo doncella sin haber tomado votos de matrimonio sería considerada adúltera y por lo tanto se daría el mismo castigo que a la mítica medusa, a menos de que ésta fuese amazona, ella tendría la potestad de decidir qué hacer con su victimario (amarlo o matarlo). Lo último que quería Atenea era asesinar una inocente. Sin embargo desde ese día llevaba en su pecho una corazonada no muy buena, en sueños "el mar y la chica se reían".

En ala de servicio todos los sirviente almorzaban entre conversaciones animadas –ahora sí, debes sacarme de una duda- exclamó Alfayet a Erika –siendo tu una griega de pura cepa, ¿por qué un nombre escandinavo?  
-es sencillo. Una tarde hermosa como ésta, dice mi padre, una turista bajó de uno de esos barcos que rodean las islas llenos de curiosos. Ella quería conocer de cerca el ganado que en ese momento se tenía en la isla, ganado Guzerat, daba buena leche y una excelente carne. Ella era hermosa, rubia, de ojos azul claro como el cielo. Mi madre le atendió gustosa luego de que mi padre le mostrara la corraleja, en ese momento estaba embarazada de mí y la chica le pregunto si ya tenía nombre y dijeron que no para saciar su curiosidad; así que les ofreció su propio nombre, Erika. A mi madre le encanto desde el principio, además la chica le relató con agrado que el significado era princesa por siempre, o la que siempre gobierna; mi padre cedió a los deseo de mi madre y así me llamaron en vez de Aricia- dijo la doncella muy elocuente. El chico no dejaba de alucinar con su historia – ¡Ay, por Zeus, no tiene cara de Aricia, no. Definitivamente no te visualizo mandona y narcisista… aunque… cuando llegaste llamaste la atención de inmediato!  
-y tú tampoco te pareces a apolo por mucho que lo digas!- se rieron escandalosamente el uno del otro

La noche llegó y con ella el regocijo y la celebración. El anciano se rascaba la cabeza, luego las orejas y por último la barbilla examinando concienzudamente la muy famosa joven… no le parecía excepcional, ni tampoco falta de belleza. En el prototipo de la mujer griega era normal –desea algo de beber Dáskalos? (maestro en Griego)  
-gracias korítsi (niña)- bueno algo que debía rescatar de aquella menuda figura eran sus tobillos frágiles, desde la era del mito, se han considerado seductoras las mujeres con tobillos frágiles. El maestro Doko era una persona chapada a la antigua, llena de supersticiones y hábitos de la vieja usanza (finales del siglo XVIII). Se acercó a Shaka y Mu quienes conversaban animadamente de asuntos sin importancia –tu, mi querido amigo estas en una encrucijada horrenda. Primero, le debes lealtad a Atenea y segundo, esta señorita en cuestión es un peligro en potencia, debes tener cuidado con ella. Yo de ti no me fiaría tanto de su carita de ángel, tiene los tobillos frágiles.

Esto último lo dejo compungido y atiborrado de ¿y si fuera verdad?

Ya surcando eso de la medianoche, la mucama fue al pozo del patio lateral del palacio de Atenea para sacar agua y limpiar el salón junto con sus compañeras Sofía, Talía y Helena quienes la esperaban dentro. Mientras que los hombres descolgaban la decoración nada más puesta catorce horas antes. El pozo fulguraba agua de mar mezclada con la dulce del riachuelo por un hoyo subterráneo que llegaba hasta el lugar; la luz de luna le daba un tinte plateado al agua salobre. De momento recogía agua del balde del pozo en un cántaro una y otra vez para no hacer varios viajes, la situación de momento se vio interminable; el cántaro no se llenaba y la ofuscación se vio en su rostro. De pronto una voz se escuchó en sus oídos –mi querida Aricia, tengo celos de los hombres que te miran- cuando salió de su ensoñación estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y no había nadie en todo el patio y las posibles habitaciones de palacio se hallaban si luz alguna.


	8. Chapter 8

Al final la pobre acabó durmiéndose con la ropa empapada y pasó todo el resto de noche en una sola posición. Es lógico que agarrara una gripe de padre y señor nuestro. Cuando ya era la hora de levantarse la fiebre invadía paulatinamente todo su cuerpo impidiéndole empezar el día con pie derecho.

Su día prometía ser un infierno. Los rosales los veía tricolores, las columnas se le corrían, la nariz le goteaba todo el camino, los ojos le lloraban y los tenia rojos y las piernas y manos le temblaban. Los estornudos se oían por todas las pasarelas de las casas colina abajo, los techos crujían por los impulsos al estornudar. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. El caballero de Piscis, Afrodita, se reía viéndola estremecerse con cada estornudo pensando que tal vez se fuera a desbaratar, deseándole mucha salud, abundante dinero y deslumbrante amor. Camus de Acuario fue el primero en empeorar su situación, la temperatura bajaba al ritmo en que la pobre chica se desplazaba por la casa hacia capricornio; el otro por su parte la asechaba por entre las columnas, buscando que ella saliera corriendo y reírse un poco. De verdad que necesitaba un buen chiste ese día. Desde Sagitario hasta Libra la situación no cambió mucho, el corazón bombeaba demasiada sangre que parecía que se le fuera salir del pecho. De seguro nadie quisiera estar en sus sandalias.

Ya en virgo se relajó un poco, a sabiendas que el dueño de la casa se hallaba meditando y la energía del mismo le bajaba la presión arterial lentamente produciendo un efecto calmante. Al pasar por su lado haciendo el menor sonido posible se dedicó a velar su postura y su templanza relajada y concentrado; de repente un sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de el rubio – ¿sabías que me desconcentras a tal punto de enredar mi mente? Debería darte vergüenza hacer eso con la gente- exclamó Shaka tratando de sonar serio. Pero ella ni se inmutaba, seguía ahí observándolo detenidamente; sin embargo ya no era así, trataba de estar lo más consciente posible. La fiebre había subido tanto que hasta el caballero que estaba a dos metros de ella la sentía cocinándose viva. En micras de segundo reaccionó evitando que la chica cayera desvanecida, sudorosa y pálida al suelo.

El incienso invadía sus fosas nasales, la cabeza la sentía liviana y la frente fresca. Encima de ella se levantaba una sábana húmeda colgada como mosquitero. Sonrió, le trajo de inmediato el recuerdo de su madre. Una cama dura pero cómoda con sábanas de algodón blanco le suspendía gentilmente del suelo. Se levantó pero aún tenía un tétrico desaliento que la derrumbó, cada musculo estaba relajado a tal punto que la gravedad ejercía su ley con fuerza. De repente la sábana colgante se movió descubriendo al caballero de Virgo luciendo su armadura, algo andaba mal en el santuario puesto que todos los caballeros estaban en sus casas y todos vistiendo los tresors. Se veía indescriptiblemente imponente, más hermoso, más digno y más inalcanzable; cosa que le dolió descubrir – ¡bienvenida! – dijo emocionado de verla mejor, en un tono suave

-¿qué hora es?

-Las tres menos cuarto- respondió sonriente no dejaba de mirarla atentamente. Le encantaban sus ojos, grandes, abiertos, verdaderos y reveladores. Si decía mentiras o una verdad a medias lo sabría en el instante. Varias veces le observó mirando al firmamento en las tardes, su iris resplandecía en fuego, era fuego a pesar de su condición sumisa y recatada. Para muchos su condición de "sirvienta" no decía nada, no daba nada. Su casta real dependía de quien fuera su padre. ¡Su padre! Por ningún motivo debía saber lo acontecido con su padre hasta que supieran quien había sido el atacante.

-las tres, ay Dios, debo irme, me van a regañar por faltar a mi trabajo

-no te preocupes, ya tengo a Andros sobre aviso. Debes retozar más y comer y cuidar de ese estado tuyo, entonces ¿cómo vas a trabajar?, ¿cómo vas a rendir? Muchos dependen de ti, nadie en este santuario trabaja solo y ningún trabajo, por pequeño que sea es aislado. Ella sonrió tranquila, podría descansar. Demasiadas cosas había soñado la noche anterior; su padre ahogándose, el silbido tranquilo y cautivador de flautas, peces, caballos, toros, tridentes de oro, nada tenía sentido; su padre sonrió al ver que podía nadar y luego todo se movía en reversa como una película, de esas que había visto la primera vez que puso sus pies en Atenas.

Por otro lado Atenea seguía preocupada por como las estrellas se movían de manera anormal. La constelación de Pegaso había sido opacada por la Gorgona desde hacía dos noches, antes de la gran velada maravillosa que tuvo con sus santos.

Además de eso el mar se agitaba de forma peculiar, pero no entendía el por qué. Poseidón había sido sellado de nuevo, los pilares fueron destruidos y los generales marinos desaparecieron; entonces no había de que preocuparse tanto. Sin embargo había algo que no la dejaba dormir.

Esa dulce voz de nuevo acompañándola, esta vez mientras dormía –usted dice que esta celoso, pero yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie que no conozca, además no tenemos una relación filiar usted y yo como para que me haga esos reproches- de repente ella se ve dentro del mar, respirando cada gota de agua salada, en un lugar bastante oscuro, tan oscuro que un hombre moreno le dio una linterna que parecía arrancada de algún pez de aguas profundas como el pejesapo, lo inexplicable era que aún brillaba -estamos en lo más profundo del mar, no desespere en momentos llegara una carrosa que la llevara a un lugar más seguro- dijo el hombre de tez morena que observándolo bien tenía una armadura muy parecida a la del caballero de piscis pero esta tenia escamas en los laterales. De repente un relincho la saco de su ensimismamiento y vio un hermoso caballo negro con las crines más largas que en su vida había visto, arrastraba una carrosa de un solo puesto; esta era muy espaciosa, tenía techo aparentemente de lona sostenido por cuatro pilares y toda ella estaba adornada por exquisitos motivos griegos, la cojinería era de cuero negro muy fino y muy suave. A un lado había una colcha de gamuza –es para el frio, señora- dijo el hombre –a propósito, ¿cuál es su nombre señor?- preguntó Erika para salir de la duda –Krishna de Crisaor y está en los dominios de Poseidón, por si se lo pregunta- respondió en un tono amable pero serio –el caballo la llevara hasta donde está la casa de Poseidón, por ningún motivo salga de la carrosa o quedará atrapada en la fosa de las marianas. El caballo emprendió su viaje hasta su destino… -Erika, es hora de despertar, debes comer algo- la dulce voz de Shaka la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Atenea se hallaba en el balcón de su alcoba principal observando el atardecer plácidamente, de repente un cosmos bastante extraño invadió la colina en donde yace el reloj de fuego y las doce casas,que había llegado desde el mar aparentemente quería apoderarse del santuario; así que levanto su cosmos y advirtió a todos sus caballeros de aquellas presencias. El primero en ponerse en guardia fue Mü logrando poner a raya a muchos de los indeseados visitantes.

El reloj comenzó a correr. Había tiempo para parar a los invasores. Los caballeros de plata y los de bronce entre ellos todas las amazonas se distribuyeron entre las doce casas, aguardando cuidándose entre sí, en donde también estaban sus respectivos dueños aguardando sigilosamente; esta vez sin la arrogancia de la primera vez cuando Saori Kido reclamaba su trono como Atenea.

Infortunada o afortunadamente solo eran guerreros marinos de muy bajo nivel atacando en masa. Se podría decir que eran miles, por esta razón fue fácil para ellos atacar la colina entera. No obstante, la escasa protección de esas armaduras azul marino y sus pesadas anclas no fueron oponentes dignos para plateados ni broncíneos, ya que cada uno se ocupó de varios oponentes aplastando cráneos, partiendo costillas o de alguna manera hacían que las vísceras vibraran hasta estallar cayendo sin vida luego de mucho dolor, y los dorados en ningún momento fueron tocados por el enemigo, lo que si levantaba sospecha entre unos y otros fue la escaramuza en sí. Atenea seguía preocupada por el cosmos gigantesco que sintió anteriormente; no era un cosmos divino, pero si se asemejaba mucho al cosmos de sus dorados, tenía mucho en que pensar, que descifrar. El reloj se detuvo en cáncer, de todas maneras las cuatro casas incluyendo las dos de Géminis quedaron envueltas en un rio de sangre que hasta los más experimentados caballeros aguantaban a medias aquella escena trágica que solo los mismísimos Ares y Hades estarían encantados al verla. La pregunta sería: ¿quién limpiaría todo ese desastre? Ni siquiera Troya o las Termopilas se vieron de esa manera.

Luego de comer una suculenta sopa de verduras, la doncella aún dormía en la casa de virgo, Shaka seguía velando su sueño recostado a su lado. Ella no oyó nada no sintió nada del alboroto que se había desarrollado en escasas cuatro horas antes. No obstante alguien estaba junto a su cama observando, el santo sentía a alguien ahí pero no fue capaz de despertar antes de que aquel desconocido desapareciera.

Al otro día la conmoción reinó en Rodoiro, todos estaban chismoseando lo ocurrido. Algunos agradecían a Niké por la victoria de los caballeros, otros maldecían su posición de ciudadanos de un país antiguo como el tiempo mismo dentro de un país mucho más moderno.

Entre tanto, Shaka y la señora tenían una seria conversación en rededor a una anemona de mar sin vida hallada a los pies de la cama del aposento en la casa de virgo – ¿y tú qué piensas? – cuestiono la joven diosa

-Tengo muchas hipótesis, pero ninguna cuadra. Si querían apoderarse del santuario ir directo hacia usted seria lo correcto, pero había un hombre en mi habitación, mirando a tal vez a Erika mientras dormía en mi ca….- los dos se quedaron mirándose atentamente. Shaka no podía ocultar su pena sonrojándose hasta el cuero cabelludo

-me parece muy extraño que en estos momentos te estés alejando de tus votos de celibato, primero eres un monje budista, luego eres un caballero de oro y por ultima instancia eres un hombre. ¿Shaka dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos? Mm….. Sospechoso- exclamo Saori con sorna y jocosidad.

-solo estaba cuidando su gripe

-no te hundas más- replico Atenea divirtiéndose a costa del santo de virgo

- es Poseidón- dijo el hindú entendiendo todo a través de las palabras de su diosa

Luego de desayunar en el comedor del área de servicio Erika se disponía a comenzar con sus quehaceres pero un impulso desde su corazón la animaba a cambiar por ese día de rutina, así que resolvió salir de palacio y encaminarse a la zona norte de Rodoiro e ir a la playa y contemplar el mar por un instante, ¡solo un instante! se repetía continuamente. Nadie advirtió cuando salió del lugar, nadie la vio pasar por la plaza del pueblo, nadie la vio por el muelle, ni mucho menos por la playa.

Cuando llego a la playa encontró a un caballo negro con las crines negras y crespas tan largas que rosaba el agua de mar cuando jugaba con un pequeño pececillo en la parte más cristalina de la playa. Su pelo brillaba con el sol, sus cascos eran blancos igual que su hocico, ella se acercaba lentamente para tocarlo, era hermoso. El caballo al verse descubierto por la mujer se paró en dos patas y relincho tirándola hacia atrás del susto, luego se tranquilizó y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella con la cabeza baja en una postura bastante sumisa cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca se dejó acariciar y en ese momento la chica recordó lo que alguna vez su padre le enseñó – los caballos se acarician de atrás hacia a delante, de izquierda a derecha, así les demuestras que eres confiable y tienes un vínculo cercano con ellos!- de esta manera lo hizo y el animal se mostró receptivo a su tacto, tanto que se relajó a un más moviendo sus orejitas y cerrando sus ojos

– ¡ay! ¡Pero que mimos son esos, jovencito!- exclamo ella con sus manos en las caderas –y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- el animal levanto su pata delantera derecha mostrando una esclava de oro con un nombre en el "Ίππόκαμπος" (hipocampos) –así que este es tu nombre- en ese instante su cuerpo sentía que se sumergía en el océano pero sin ahogarse, como en una pecera con el agua por fuera. Parecía como si el océano fuera el cielo mismo; había charcos y lagunas por doquier, al igual que flora marina y arrecifes de coral, se sentía una humedad gruesa y en algunas zonas bruma muy pesada que no dejaba ver a más de un metro de distancia.

En el preciso momento en que se vio montada en hipocampo recobró su conciencia. Parecía que el animal sabia hacia donde se dirigía puesto que nunca se salía de un camino de mármol muy bien puesto, caminaba con gracia, como exhibiéndose a quien sabe quién.

Su mente se hallaba en la superficie, preguntándose si se habrían percatado de su ausencia, sobre todo su jefe, el señor Andros y no estaba ni por asomo equivocada. En la superficie su jefe la buscaba iracundo –donde estará esta niña cuando se necesita, ¿cuándo aceptara que no se debe entablar una relación con los santos de Atenea? Es mejor que se le vaya bajando ese complejo de grandeza. ¡Erika!- gritó ya con la sangre en la cabeza de la ira, la zona que le tocaba a Erika estaba totalmente deshecha y la chiquilla no aparecía.

Decidió entonces buscarla en los pisos superiores de la villa de Atenea y nada. Paso por los balnearios, las salas de estar, el comedor, las terrazas; hasta que encontró a la diosa y a los caballeros de bronce conversando animadamente. Se situó en el marco de la puerta de teca hasta que la joven lo dejara pasar. El primero en darse cuenta de su presencia fue el santo de fénix quien estaba sentado en un diván al frente de la entrada y este llamo la atención de Saori señalándole el hombre y esta le dejo pasar. De inmediato le susurro lo sucedido –la doncella Erika no está en la villa, ¿qué debo hacer, mi señora?- apenado

-Reemplázala mientras aparece- dijo la joven tranquilamente

-vera, mi señora, todos están a tope

-estas seguro que no está en las habitaciones o en algún jardín, es la única que ha podido darle vida a mis jardines- replicó ya un poco preocupada por sus jardines

-no señora, ya busqué en todas partes- exclamó el hombre casi temblando, nunca había tenido que cometer semejante atrevimiento

-está bien, llamaré a alguien para localizarla- diciendo esto el hombre se marchó sumiso, pero al dar la vuelta para regresar se sonreía con deleite al imaginarse el castigo que recibiría por huir de sus labores.

Shina fue en su búsqueda pero solo encontró huellas humanas y de un caballo que desaparecieron en el mar, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez estarían en los alrededores. Se encamino hacia el despeñadero, pero solo veía mar y cielo, nada de caballos. Recorrió los alrededores del santuario, el pueblo y las instalaciones entera, nadie había visto a la doncella ni mucho menos un caballo.

Se dirigió a palacio luego de ocho infructuosas horas de búsqueda a informar sobre lo observado y de inmediato la hipótesis de Shaka se hizo realidad, era claro que Poseidón estaba detrás de todo pero ¿por qué una mujer cualquiera? ¿Qué le habrá cautivado de ella?

-hola Aricia, encantado de verte al fin de frente- la voz calmada y seductora salía de una armadura dorada mucho más hermosa que las del zodiaco

-definitivamente se va a acabar el mundo, una armadura que habla y yo que pensé que el santo de cáncer era un hombre excéntrico- pensó la chica aun mareada por el cambio de dimensión

-estoy consciente que te parece extraño todo esto pero…

-¿extraño? Ja. Un caballo que cabalga en las profundidades del mar en una ciudadela de dudosa procedencia, eso excede los límites de lo extraño y me llamo Erika no Aricia- replico la chica con sorna y mucha valentía pues estaba rodeada por todos sus flancos de hombres con armaduras azul marino y otros parecidos a los dorados del santuario de Atenea -por qué estoy aquí?

-veras, necesito una sacerdotisa y una amante

-no, gracias- respondió mirándose las uñas

-ya no hay marcha atrás, te poseeré te guste o no

- ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo material con el que pueda hacer eso

- puedo poseer el cuerpo que yo quiera, a la hora que yo quiera, en el lugar que yo quiera. Por eso no debes preocuparte. La chica miro a todos esos hombres ahí parados con cara de…. Mmm… como decirlo para que suene lindo… pensamientos obscenos.

-¿entre todas estas malformaciones que la naturaleza escupió?- pregunto asqueada

-ah, entonces aceptas- respondió el dios de los mares

- con una condición: a la hora que yo quiere, con quien quiera, en el lugar donde yo quiera- dijo la chica muy centrada –esperando ganar tiempo- pensó –por el momento déjeme ver a mi padre y contarle donde estoy para que no se preocupe

-no te lo han dicho? ¡Ay, pero que malos son en el santuario!

-¿Decirme que?- respondió ella asustada

-tu padre murió al negarse compartirte conmigo, querida- todos los hombre rieron a mas no poder, cosa que enojo mucho a la chica a tal punto de caminar hasta la armadura, tomar su tridente y fracturarla a golpes, el espíritu de Poseidón reía y reía y ella lloraba y lloraba tratando de darle fin a todo este tétrico predicamento.


	10. Chapter 10

luego de un día desastroso, lleno de sorpresas amargas y dolorosas fue guiada por una sirvienta del reino marino hacia una habitación equipada con todo lo necesaria para su estadía; un armario lleno de túnicas blancas, tops de todos los colores, capas y varios accesorios de oro, murano y esmeralda para la buena suerte. pero nada le llenaba como estar en la superficie y ver la luz del sol directamente. Se acostó a dormir, cansada de todo, indispuesta de todo. Llorando.

No obstante, en el santuario de Atenea las cosas no iban nada bien, la conmoción no se hizo esperar, mas porque la linda chica ya no estaba que por lo que en realidad implicaba. En la sala de las armaduras, la diosa esperaba impaciente en su trono a una visitante de lejos que al fin llegaba. Las puertas del salón se abrieron estrepitosamente y una mujer de contextura ancha y fornida entraba a toda prisa aun ajitada, tenia el cabello largo y rubio, casi blanco; una característica usual en los vikingos, ojos grises, de nariz aguileña y los labios delgados, su cara estaba invadida de pecas. Parecía que tuviera unos cuarenta y tantos abriles

-mi señora, disculpe mi incompetencia todos estos años. Tubo que mandar a sus mas fuertes hombre a una tarea de niños- exclamó la mujer al ponerse de rodillas

-Erika Wegel, me da gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo de ausencia- exclamo Atenea con nostalgia. Erika es uno de los caballeros de cristal mas antiguos, le fue otorgado el don de vivir en tiempo Cronos, es decir, de buen genio y esparcir esa energía a los que le rodean, ademas de ser la maestra del caballero de Acuario.

-es un honor que me reconozca luego de una ausencia bastante larga, ademas me alegra que su memoria siga intacta luego de pasar generaciones antes de su reencarnación- dijo la mujer aun de rodillas sin alzar su bello rostro -me da mucha pena haber fallado en la protección de la chica, era una orden directa de usted y de cierto modo la desobedecí

-eso es una cruel mentira, no se puede cambiar lo que ya esta escrito. Aunque batallemos día y noche al intentar cambiar ese destino que nos aprieta, de algún otro modo se encausa por el camino que debe llevar. Es una tragedia enorme que no la hallamos podido proteger como debíamos. Ahora bien, sabes la ubicación del templo de Poseidon?

-no, aun no! solo se que en cabo sunion ha habido movimiento por parte de los marinos, pero no he podido obtener información

-esta bien. Solo resta esperar que Shaka logre hablar con la chica, al menos sacarla de ahí, antes de que el señor de los mares la transforme en una inmundicia como lo fueron las gorgonas.

las expectativas de Atenea no estaban muy lejos de ser cumplidas; Shaka no perdía el tiempo en banalidades, iría directo al subconsciente de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su flor de loto y meditar.

Las lagrimas, la desesperación, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el cansancio total habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y se quedo dormida en una cama de madera de pino ciprés con dosel de seda blanca con paredes blancas y sin ventanas... una prisión de oro. Su respiración se ralentizaba a cada segundo hasta volverse un compás lento como las olas del mar en la playa.

Dormía, soñaba, viajaba a otra dimensión, a otro espacio-tiempo. El tin de címbalos afinaba sus oídos y luego un murmullo grave y luego tin. Al abrir lentamente los ojos se encontró en un lugar oscuro lleno de amor y agua tibia que le tapaba los tobillos. Otro tin y un dibujo circular en el agua apareció; una roseta con un diseño bastante intrincado que hace pensar en un laberinto, en la emoción de vivir. Otro tin y el piso se lleno de alfombras persas repletas de diversos arabescos de ricos colores en una habitación iluminada tenuemente. Otro tin y un hombre en pocision de loto vestido de armadura dorada recitaba mantras inteligibles una y otra vez. Tardo mucho en reconocerlo, era Shaka, su amado Shaka. Corrió hacia el, pero cada vez estaba mas lejos

-deja de correr, deja de querer, deja de desear, deja de pensar, deja de calcular, deja de maldecir, deja de llorar; con eso no lograras nada bueno- dijo el caballero de Virgo con sus ojos cerrados, aun en la misma pocision, con la capa enrollada a través del cuerpo - solo respira y me acercare a ti con gusto.

y así sucedió. Estaban frente a frente, esta vez el pintado de azul, con kohl en los ojos y la frente un punto rojo, señal de prosperidad. Ella llevaba un sari azul con bordados en oro y las manos marcadas con henna -como llegue hasta acá?- pregunto Erika emocionada al verse en completa paz con aquel hombre que en incontables ocaciones le salvo la vida y la dignidad

-como llegamos todos en los sueños, me ayudas?- Shaka dibujaba con arena un mandala, un circulo con un diseño muy complicado, lleno de color y formas extrañas para la chica

-que hacemos?

-orar

-por quien?

-por ti

-por mi?, así de grave es la situación?- exclamo escandalizada

- si, nadie sabe como terminaste en el fondo del mar

-solo recuerdo a Hipocampo

-hipocampo? ya veo

-luego que terminemos de orar que haremos con el dibujo como lo ponemos en la pared?- el hombre paro y miro a la joven con piedad

- se debe destruir, así crecerás y aprenderás a no aferrarte a nada

-sabes? decidí ser obediente, así no sufriré mas de lo que lo estoy ahora

-bien dicho, se buena y así sera mas fácil tu vida

-no vendrás por mi?

-no guardes las esperanzas, solo encontraras desilusión- respondió muy serio y ella no supo que hacer mas que ahogarse en llanto. Un llanto hondo y desolador, profundo lleno de sal. Se hundía en su propio pozo de llanto suspendido en el aire. En ese momento Hipocampo se introduce en esa dimensión dañando la solemnidad del lugar con sus cascos y su relincho. Las cosas desde ese punto de vista se veían negras, del tal manera que una luz dorada inundo el cuerpo del caballero de Virgo avivando su cosmo, lo que hizo que el animal enloqueciera y tratara de embestirlo, pero el brillo de su energía lo embistió primero tirándolo a un suelo virtualmente inexistente. La mujer seguía llorando sin darse cuenta de lo que acontecía, al parecer estaba mas en el mundo material que en el espiritual.

-tu, animal, tienes muy malos modales. Como osas interrumpir su meditación? la quieres enloquecer?

-es propiedad del señor Poseidon- respondió el corcel en su mente- ya bien debes saber que mi nombre no fue puesto al azar, soy capas de introducirme en el subconsciente de la gente y averiguar como son y lo que piensan realmente, mi trabajo es mantenerla en el reino marino bien sea en el plano material o espiritual, así que desaparece de una vez- un relincho y otro ataque con su cuerpo, pero el caballero de virgo fue mas rápido y lo derribo con un tin de su vos... y los tres desaparecieron.

shaka fue lanzado a cinco metros del pedestal donde estaba sentado y fue socorrido por Saga quien se había quedado aguardando el resultado, una luz azul muy brillante salio del cuerpo del santo de Virgo, haciendo que el santo de géminis se pusiera alerta de inmediato y de un momento a otro un vórtice de energía choco al rededor de Shaka y salio disparado de espaldas cinco metros -Shaka! estas bien-gritó el caballero bastante alarmado - que ocurrió?

-me emboscaron!

-quien?

-hipocampo, el sirviente de Poseidon

mientras tanto Erika, "la musa de los aprendices de caballero" se encontraba inconsciente en el cuarto donde antes se habia a recostado, curiosamente sus manos y pies aun tenían mehndi hermosamente tatuados con henna.


	11. Chapter 11

Recuerda esto:

El número no importa en la batalla

Lo más importante en la batalle es que la victoria la define el cosmos de cada quien- dijo el maestro Doko a Shiriu cuando salieron de la enfermería luego de visitar a Shaka quien aún se estaba inestable físicamente. Parecía que las heridas de la mente se somatizan físicamente cuando se trata de un ataque de los hipocampos.

-a veces nosotros los caballeros dorados subestimamos el ataque de otros que creemos que son inferiores a nosotros y no vemos su ataque como un golpe letal, me urge que lo entiendas ahora que eres joven y no cuando seas grande y tu ego no te lo permita. Lo que ha pasado con esa chica es solo una de las tantas lecciones que recibimos en la vida. No esperemos a que el futuro sea incorregible, hay que actuar ahora. Si ella ha de quedarse donde está, así será, pero debemos averiguar si ese es su verdadero destino, ya que parece que Atenea no quiere repetir el mismo error de la época del mito.

-¿la época del mito?- pregunto Shiriu un poco avergonzado de su ignorancia

- se dice que medusa era la sacerdotisa principal de Atenea cerca a cabo Sunion. En ese entonces el Santuario no era tan grande como lo es hoy. Habían cuatro templos principales erigidos en la zona del santuario y todos de Atenea, los cuales resguardaban la ciudad capital que por milenos a sido Atenas a pesar de las incontables guerras por el centro del mundo. En ese entonces, Medusa era una mujer hermosa y muy atractiva de cabello negro, algunos decían que era ondulado y sus ojos eran tan hermosos como los de la misma Atenea, dicen que su figura y su alma dejaban a todos extasiados. Por alguna u otra razón esa mujer siempre vestía de purpura, dicen las malas lenguas que la misma diosa se lo ordenaba, tal vez para que los demás se sintieran cohibidos ante su poder o alejar a aquellos quienes quisieran algo mas que su poder; los griegos siempre se han dejado llevar por el poder de lo agüeros. No obstante, el dios del mar Poseidón no se dejó engañar por una simple tradición; se llevó consigo la virginidad de la mujer y Atenea herida la culpo de ser ella quien había seducido al dios y por esto le castigo transformándola en lo que conocemos hoy como la Gorgona.

-entonces trata de decir que ¿Poseidón tratara a toda costa de revivir el mito y dejar en ridículo a la diosa Atenea?

-no. Lo que trato de decir, querido discípulo es que, él hará todo lo posible por destruir todo recuerdo de Atenea en la memoria de medusa, la quiere para sí mismo, ese parece ser que es su dote a ella.

- sigo sin entender

-abre la mente y piensa como un hombre, un hombre fuerte que desea a una mujer cualquiera, no importa si es por un rato o por la eternidad, solo es cuestión de orgullo viril, un simple polvo.

-así que cuando se aburra de ella ¿la desechara como algo inservible?

-es posible- respondió el anciano con un semblante taciturno

-qué triste, me siento triste por ella, me siento triste por Atenea

-ese es el vil mundo de la mujer griega- afirmo el maestro con un semblante mucho más oscuro –no debemos movernos hasta que la diosa diga que nos movamos, es su vida, es su templo, es su decisión.

Se sentaron cerca al risco a observar el atardecer morir en el mar.

-no tengo intenciones de dejarla ahí, no tengo intenciones de escucharla gritar desesperadamente una vez más. No pienso sentir como muere a cada segundo cuando en estos momentos hacen todo lo posible por arrancar de su piel los mendhi que hice para su protección- el desespero se oía en su voz, la amargura y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Para Mü era algo inverosímil, pero de algún modo entendía su frustración; para él no fue fácil perdonar a Saga cuando se dio por enterado que fue el quien le dio muerte a su maestro en Star Hill.

se sentía morir, estaba cansada con tanto despilfarro de poder en ella al tratar de borrar unos tatuajes que ella misma no entendía como ni por que los tenia. Y así fue como termino en ese horrible aprieto:

Despertaba de un sueño turbio un poco mas descansada, no sospechaba de los cambios que habían ocurrido en su cuerpo, simplemente se retorcía tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima para empezar un nuevo día con pie derecho. Una de las mucamas entro y le alisto la ropa que debía llevar ese día según las ordenes de la armadura parlante -señora, hoy llega un visitante muy importante y necesita estar... al verle las manos pintadas se tapo la boca con las manos, una expresión de horror se dibujo en su rostro y salio disparada de la habitación, cosa que asusto a Erika o Aricia, debía acostumbrarse a ese nombre; se miro las manos y no dudo en suponer que seria algo malo en el lugar donde yacía.

no le pareció horrible, mas bien eran hermosos aquellos tatuajes. Flores, miles de flores inocentes una encima de la otra en colores marrón, rosa y azul cielo y algunos puntos rojos que parecían en relieve, trato de quitarse los puntos rojos pero eran su misma piel. El tatuaje iba desde las uñas oscurecidas hasta el codo y los pies, desde sus dedos hasta las pantorrillas. Lo contempló en detalle y descubrió que eran ramilletes de flores con ramitas en puntos negros que salían de vez en cuando por los lados de las flores.

Uno de los generales marinos scylla Io, su nueva adquisición, entro en la habitación con la doncella para corroborar lo que había descrito la mujer. El muy imbécil tomo a Aricia del antebrazo y sin decir nada la arrastro hasta el templo principal en donde la armadura parlante les esperaba luego de semejante escándalo advirtiendo los tatuajes dijo - no es necesario hacer escándalo, sin embargo, no hay lugar a dudas es brujería de la superficie y debe ser borrada de tu piel a toda costa, querida mía. prueben con agua y si no arránquenlo.

La pobre chica palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y dicho y hecho, intentaron con agua, pero no salia, con baba de caracol, consiguiendo el efecto contrario, le daba brillo; la pobre chica se mordía las uñas esperando que cualquier cosa lo quitara pero fue inútil. Cuatro de los hombres lascivos vestidos de armadura azul la tomaron cada uno de una extremidad y la suspendieron en el aire, para que a Scylla le fuera facil quitar el tatuaje con su técnica "piojo de mar".

Debía inyectarle sus uñas como agujas cuantas veces fuese necesaria para quitar el tatuaje de sus manos y pies, luego buscarían mas en el resto de su virginal cuerpo. El dolor fue irresistible, no era necesario que aquel marino llevara su armadura. El calor de cada pinchazo en su cuerpo, era como si la quemaran con un cigarrillo en cada milímetro de su piel. a cada pinchazo una flor salia del tatuaje y se desintegraba en el aire. Ella trataba inútilmente de soltarse del agarre de aquellos hombres que también veían con horror aquel tratamiento. Lloraba, gritaba, maldecía como podía pero el sufrimiento era interminable.

En un segundo flaqueo la fuerza de los hombres y Scylla no pudo guardar su enfado.

-no ven que es por su bien, no debe ser guiada a la superficie, es nuestra y como tal debe estar limpia de toda impureza que le devuelva a ese lugar!- durante dos Horas interminables el cuerpo de la Pobre Aricia estaba llenos de sangre coagulada en algunas partes y en otras aun salian gotas gruesas del liquido vital. Su ropa se tiño de un rojo escandaloso, sus ojos yacían sin vida, estaba catatónica, su respiración era mínima y ese cosmos que una vez el maestro Mu detecto ya no se sentía. Cansado de tanto esfuerzo el general se retiro taciturno - es maravilloso su cosmos, aun en una situación tan aterradora trató de igualarme y soltarse

Fue tirada en su cama como si no importase en lo absoluto y la puerta de sus aposentos fue cerrada con llave y dos guardias en la entrada


	12. Chapter 12

Shun, necesito que vayas y vigiles a Julian Solo, su casa, sus costumbres, si te cruzas con Sorrento de Sirena adviértele de todo y luego regresa a informarme. Y por favor... regresa con vida

-a la orden mi señora. Atenea se veía cansada y angustiada, las estrellas cambiaban frenéticamente de posición en el firmamento sin razón aparente.

Lo que para la mayoría de los mortales era una simple lluvia de estrellas para los Helenos el fenómeno astronómico presagiaba desastres monumentales y todo venia del mar. Rara vez la propia Atenea se paraba en Star Hill, lo peor en el imaginario popular. Los aprendices estaban nerviosos y ya iban tres bajas por traición desde inicio de semana cuando Erika desapareció sin dar aviso.

Sin embargo, Andros se sentía muy a gusto sin la presencia de la "musa aquella" que según él "no tenia nada de musa", solo era una criatura de baja estatura buena solo para quejarse y hacerse la victima. Para él, la vida era mas simple y llevadera, y ademas tenia mayor cercanía al idilio de sus amores... Saori Kido. En su densa mente, no se trataba de una diosa, era simplemente una mujer digna de admirar que se llevo entero su corazón desde el primer día en que le hablo tiernamente cuando Resbaló en palacio con un tinaja de aceite, dejando el piso como pista de patinaje durante un mes. Los caballeros dorados le sonreían al pasar, síntoma de aceptación, eso pensaba el jefe de servicio.

El estatus de jefe siempre le gusto. Pero esa semana todo cambio. Tatsumi, el leal mayordoma de Saori Kido había llegado desde Oriente para relevarlo del puesto por razones desconocidas para Andros. Sin embargo, al oír la noticia salida desde la mismísima boca de la amazona de Águila (jefe de personal) respiró hondo y trató cada día de ser fuerte y no derrumbarse por las circunstancias -todo se debe a esa tonta de Erika, desde su desaparición tan provechosa para ella las cosas se desvanecen a mi alrededor!- crispaba de la envidia y el rencor el pobre.

-es un pobre diablo, Andros cree que es de nuestro total agrado. Se pavonea por todas partes creyéndose el mejor cristal, que hay que tratarlo con delicadeza y respeto porque solo le sirvió vino en agua a la señora Atenea- decía Aioria a su hermano con un tono de fastidio mezclado con pesar

-lo cierto es que no tiene donde caerse muerto y desde que esa chica apareció ha hecho lo posible por generar simpatía entre nosotros, pero en realidad Saga lo quiere desaparecer, es casi un estorbo todo el tiempo en todo lugar. Debería limitarse estrictamente a sus funciones como lo hace el resto del personal.

-Aioros- llamo la atención de su hermano acordándose de algo importante -me di a la tarea de preguntarle a ese chico Al-Fayet, si sabia algo de su amiga los días anteriores a su desaparición y dijo que en la noche luego de la fiesta apareció bañada en agua de la fuente salobre pero nadie daba explicación a lo sucedido, ademas parecía ebria, no coordinaba sus pasos y le costaba ubicar las cosas, al irse a dormir sufrió un pequeño espasmo respiratorio pero al otro segundo estaba bien y se acostó a dormir, pero nadie se cercioró de que durmiera bien, todos estaban agotados, era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Nadie armó un escándalo, solo Andros por los chismes de corrillo.

-todo parece muy normal, parece una cortina, un... niebla en el mar, querían que viéramos lo que querían que viéramos

-?

-que todo estuviera normal luego de una batalla- dijo dando una palmada al aire, levantándose del suelo donde se hallaba y se fue

-a donde vas?- pregunto el caballero de Leo un poco perdido

-a reportarme con Atenea y decirle lo que descifre hasta ahora

-solo a eso? no crees que los demás ya lo habrán supesto?

El caballero de Sagitario se paró en primera base, regañándose por su falta de deducción. Es fácil perder el norte en una situación que a simple vista parece tan dilatada en un lugar donde los problemas se resuelven en menos de tres días, ya iban cuatro.

ya al medio día, dispuesta a un pequeño descanso se dirigió al balcón de la sala de las armaduras, quería observar con sus propios ojos el progreso de los aprendices y el trabajo de sus maestros, sus amados caballeros. Pero debía cerrar parte de un caso aún abierto: el Peloponesio, Arquímedes y su hija y por supuesto la amazona de cristal Erika Wegel.

-Atenea, mi señora, quería verme?

-sí, pasa Erika. Necesito que me cuentes de los detalles de tu llegada a la Isla de Andros y por qué motivo no pudiste detener a Yango y su gente?

-sí señora, verá... la situación fue la siguiente:

Llegué a Andros un seis de Mayo de mil novecientos setenta y uno, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. bajé del barco que nos había llevado hasta allí y el primero que nos recibió fue el señor Arquímedes muy sonriente y muy amable y le regunté que si podía prestarme el baño y con mucho gusto lo hizo, descubrí muchas cosas de ellos por su decoración

-tú siempre tan observadora

-gracias Atenea. Dentro de la expedición por la isla nos mostraron a un grupo de turistas el ganado que tenían, unos bellos Guzerá, en ese entonces no entendía por qué tenían ganado vacuno en vez de ovino, pero al regresar al santuario me di cuenta que es aquí donde los guerreros deben aprovechar la carne, sea cual sea.

-solo los caballeros tienen ese beneficio, los aprendices deben conseguir su comida, deben aprender a hacerlo- dijo la diosa muy tranquila

-tiene usted toda la razón. luego el señor Arquímedes nos invitó a tomar la media tarde con una taza de café frío con su esposa, la cual se me había hecho raro no haber visto cuando entré en los dominios de la casa. Figúrese mi señora que esta mujer se veía radiante en su estado de embarazo, tenia siete meses y cuando nos vimos solos los tres me vi en la ridícula tarea de preguntarle el nombre del bebé y amablemente me preguntaron con una alegría inconmensurable ¿qué nombre le pondrías tú? y yo con mucha vergüenza les respondí "Erika" puesto que significa Princesa por siempre

-les gustó?- preguntó atónita la joven diosa

-les fascinó, pensaron que su significado era hermoso, que para ellos era precioso. Sin embargo, cambiaron de expresión y me confiaron un secreto "será que el mar se enoja al ponerle ese nombre?

-oh comprendo, hicieron un trato con Poseidón

-sí, así es. Me atreví a aconsejarles que no debían preocuparse ya que antiguamente la Isla era custodiada por la diosa de la guerra y ella impediría cualquier peligro, pero aún así mantuvieron su reserva. Me expusieron que el nombre que habían pensado era Aricia, pero el que les había dado les causaba simpatía.

-comprendo y la llegada de yango, cómo fue?

-pues verá mi señora, la cosa es que yo... cometí un error imperdonable en ese entonces- La diosa Atenea palideció

-qué error? preguntó entrecortado, demandando una explicación

-me separé de mi obligación con el deseo mundano de descansar, no fue sino ausentarme quince días para que todo se volviera un caos incontrolable. Cuando volví Yango y sus secuaces se apoderaron de todo el Peloponesio con ayuda de una entidad imperceptible, casi invisible y demasiado buena para que fuera realidad. Un caballo negro de crines negras y crespas, capaz de controlar la mente humana. Me fue inútil detenerlo, hasta que los dorados vivieron. No fueron muy útiles porque aún estaba la presencia de ese ser. Nunca supe su nombre, cuando estaba apunto de averiguarlo algo pasaba y perdía la conciencia

-ya veo, me dejas más tranquila y muchos cabos que habían quedado sueltos se han unido gracias a tu ayuda. puedes irte amazona de cristal

-gracias Atenea, es usted muy comprensiva- y la joven deidad le sonrió con placer y regocijo.

En las profundidades del misterioso mar el esperado visitante había llegado con su fiel escolta, uno de sus generales marinos, Sorrento de Sirena.

Era un joven apuesto, con una melena bastante larga, de piel trigueña y bastante alto de nombre Julian Solo. Fue conducido a sus aposentos privados. En el camino reconoció la presencia de su fiel amor, una diosa que fue relegada en las profundidades del tiempo y que muy pocos se acuerdan de ella. Se detuvo un instante admirando la hermosa puerta de coral de tonos grises y blancos; cerrando los ojos se imaginó su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello y su voz. No tenia ni idea de la gravedad de su condición. Nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema puesto que pensaban que él lo sabia todo en cuanto a su territorio, no obstante, se equivocaban, Poseidón olvidaba parte de su memoria de corto plazo cuando entraba en un cuerpo mortal, por lo tanto no imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar.

Tal como es el océano, Poseidón se mostraba indómito pero leal; tranquilo pero voluble e infinitamente amable. Y se retiró a su habitación.

De alguna manera Shun de Andrómeda regresó mal trecho al Santuario. Todo lo que Saori Kido le había encargado lo hizo, pero a cambio recibió una escaramuza por parte de Poseidón en el cuerpo de Julián Solo. No tuvo oportunidad de colocarse la armadura y protegerse, puesto el poder del dios lo hizo colapsar con las costillas perforadas, las piernas y manos lesionadas y la cabeza le quedó zumbando el resto del viaje, gracias a su voluntad de acero regresó. Sin embargo ad portas del anfiteatro se desmayó dejando a más de uno atónito. La primera en llegar fue Shina quien dio la voz de alerta, que a su vez llegó a oídos de la deidad de la guerra.

De inmediato; Saga, Aioros, Shaka, Seiya, Ikky i por supuesto Atenea se reunieron en torno a Shun quien recibía atención médica en la enfermería

-Shun, qué ocurrió?

-Está consciente de todo...- respondió a medio morir

-quién, Poseidón?- preguntó Saga incrédulo

-sí... es de... nuevo... Julian- se desvaneció tomando a todos por sorpresa esa noticia. tenían la esperanza de que aún estuviera su espíritu encerrado en la vasija, pero esperaron demasiado. El mundo es cruel y despiadado.


	13. Chapter 13

Una dulce melodía, muy cálida y llena de color inunda sus oídos haciendo que despertara lentamente, pero el dolor volvió. Las lágrimas brotaban como las cascadas del Iguazú.

Él se sentó en la orilla derecha de su cama y le limpió su mejilla izquierda con su pulgar derecho -no llores mi vida, yo te curare y te haré feliz. Tu padre me confió tu cuidado si tu madre pudiese tenerte algún día y te pondría Aricia porque ibas a ser la mujer independiente y temeraria que eres hoy- exclamó el dios del mar tranquilizando a la chica –mi dulce Aricia, mi dulce Anfitrite. No sabes cuánto te he esperado, cuánto he deseado tenerte en mis brazos. Siempre has sido un gran reto, mi gran anhelo.

Aricia abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca, aunque aún guardaba en su corazón al guardián de virgo. No quería olvidarse de él, el único que siempre estuvo ahí para acompañarla en ese duro predicamento por culpa de Yango. Pero este sujeto la tenía vuelta un tres, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso a ella? Y menos en ese momento. Tan extraño como las circunstancias en las que llegó a ese sitio

-oye, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme con esa cara de drogado? y esa sonrisa ¿a qué viene?- dijo ella un poco exasperada, nada era más cautivador que ver a Shaka poner esa misma cara.

-es por ti, mi reina

-tu reina, ja- respondió con cinismo – ¿reina de qué? ¿De una fosa sin fondo a la que me enviaste en sueños?

-ah! Te acuerdas de ese pequeño y encantador encuentro con Krishna de Crisaor y tu fiel sirviente Hipocampo- argumentó el dios del mar en la voz de aquel hombre

-mhm… interesante. Pero, ¿no cree usted que está pasándose de la raya con toda su onda de misterio y romanticismo?

-siempre has sido una dura prueba para mi corazón- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda mientras hablaba de su pasado- unas han caído fácil, otras han sido más discretas y se hicieron las difíciles; pero tú –dándose la vuelta, bramó como toro en celo, respirando fuerte y sus ojos destilaban sexo- tú has hecho que me hierba la sangre. El hecho de verte en brazos de otros en la superficie hizo que agilizara todo, de modo que en tres días serás mi esposa te guste o no

-ay, qué pena contigo, pero… me gustan los rubios calmaditos, los morenos me traen sin cuidado y tú eres moreno- Aricia o Erika se dio la vuelta y se acobijó con la sábana hasta la cabeza

Julián Solo o debo decir Poseidón se reía a todo pulmón, no había tenido un reto tan placentero desde hacía mucho tiempo. Atenea se lo había puesto fácil en la guerra santa "necesito salvar la tierra" y él con gusto se lo concedió ahogándola en el pilar principal de su territorio

Era un misterio cómo funcionaba su corazón en ese momento. Cuando conoció a Shaka de virgo su corazón palpitaba con una agitada calma, pero con ese hombre su corazón quería estallar.

-de acuerdo, por hoy lo dejaremos así- dijo el dios con mucha ternura tomando con delicadeza su mentón –pero mañana debemos hablar largo y tendido- salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Aún habían guardias apostados en la entrada.

Respiró hondo y pausado. Cerrando los ojos se concentró, su cosmos estaba débil aún, pero debía hacer todo lo posible por mandar un mensaje.

Lo que Poseidón nunca tuvo en cuenta fue el pequeño detalle que tenía guardado Aricia bajo la manga. Desde que Io le había borrado los mendies de sus manos y pies, esos pequeños pétalos que se desintegraban en el aire salado y húmedo subían a la superficie y estaban haciendo una imagen tridimensional de una sirena (si así se podría llamar) en la casa de acuario que con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más nítida de un azul casi fantasmal y flotaba en un pequeño mar suspendido entre el techo y el suelo de aquel templo. Era sencillamente fascinante observar este pequeño destelle de poder de la chica.

Mu no se equivocó al respecto. El primero en notar el fenómeno fue Kiki quien se alegró tanto que comenzó a aullar como lobo y bailar la danza de la lluvia, lo había visto en una película que vio con Shun en la mansión Kido. Llamó al Camus, quien estaba en su alcoba descansando después de un largo día de entrenamiento en el que afinaba sus técnicas más letales.

En ese mismo instante Atenea junto con Aioros e Ikki devoraban libros en su biblioteca privada, todos buscando todo lo relacionado con el mito de Medusa. Todos estaban convencidos que era eso. Ella misma se convenció de eso, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese sinsabor que le dejó el haber exiliado a esa pobre chica hace ya más de tres mil años. –he encontrado algo, mi señora! – exclamó emocionado el dorado robando la atención de los otros dos –dice que uno de los hombres que más deseaban a Medusa era Poseidón y no descansó hasta tenerla, no le importó profanar el templo de Atenea y esto causó su furia a la diosa, exiliándola de sus dominios y matándola lentamente por medio de la maldición que se ha mencionado generación tras generación.

-pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe desde niño- aclaró Ikki poco impresionado

-que más dice- preguntó la diosa

-fue una de las conquista que más orgullo le dio al dios, poder poner en ridículo a Atenea era su plan; sin embargo el filósofo Eriodoso explica en su epístola que "su furia fue indescriptible cuando esta se puso de parte de él en el momento en que supo que su sacerdotisa había sido violada en su templo" también dice que este acontecimiento fue una de las tantas excusas para iniciar la primera guerra santa contra usted Atenea.

La aludida bajó la cabeza pensativa y apenada por su comportamiento tan arcaicamente machista que había salido a la luz por medio de su más fiel caballero –ahora podemos hacernos una idea de lo que en realidad planea Poseidón al utilizar a esta chica Erika.

La noticia no se dejó esperar. Corrió como pólvora y en la casa de Acuario, Camus contemplaba la imagen de una bella mujer de cabello claramente rizado y estaba cambiando de color, suspendido en el agua con el frente lleno de anémonas gruesas colonizadas por peces payasos, quienes le acariciaban el rostro y los hombros. Simplemente era encantador observarla tranquila, mientras dormía. Mandó llamar a Shaka para que viera semejante espectáculo.

Al llegar vio una maravillosa imagen tridimensional de su Musa, con peces bailando alrededor totalmente consciente –hola querida Erika- esta le respondió guiñándole el ojo y saludándolo con la mano

-así que podemos interactuar… interesante- exclamó Camus dentro de sus rectos modales. Ella se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa sincera

-dicen que Poseidón te tiene porque eres medusa, su medusa- la chica frunció el ceño un poco sorprendida- fue lo único que se pudieron decir unos a otros, Hipocampo hizo su entrada triunfal en el mismo campo dimensional en el que estaba la chica y esta para salvarlos se retiró provocando un estallido de pequeños pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Al día siguiente, Erika acostumbrándose a su nuevo nombre Aricia, decidió enfrentar a Poseidón preguntándole todo lo que había oído de los Helenos dorados -¿Y quién dice que eres medusa? Hay una diferencia entre lo que cree Atenea y lo que es la realidad. Sabía que ella nunca iba aceptar ser mi consorte, así que decidí después de mucho pensarlo darte a ti ese honor, mi querida Aricia o… debo decir Anfitrite, mi diosa marina, solo las nereidas compiten con tu belleza. Inusualmente te fuiste convirtiendo en una triste metáfora, como si nunca hubieses existido y e….

-no deberías mermarme si tanto te agobia lo que pasó conmigo en la antigüedad.- le interrumpió la chica agobiada por toda la información recibida y apenas procesada

-¡porque eres mía!- gritó iracundo el señor de los mares, no podía creer el grado de altanería de la que un día fue su esposa, ella solo tragaba en seco

-no es tu deber juzgar lo que la humanidad dejó de hacer, alguien como tu no es dueño de la humanidad, tu no les das vida – fue cauta con sus palabras- solo les proporcionas cierta cantidad de comida

-¿y si fuera cierto qué?

-además, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se comería un caballo? Está claro que de hambre nunca has padecido, tu necedad te sega y ¿crees que todos pedirán en tu nombre?, solo les sirves para pescar y navegar de un sitio a otro, no te creas tan importante

-siento que en esta conversación está ella

-¿quién?

-Atenea

-Atenea, Atenea, que tiene ella de especial que te invade el cerebro de pensamientos sucios!

-¡es mi némesis!

-madura de una vez por…- Fue lanzada en cuestión de segundos a la pared sur del pilar central y un estrepitoso golpe la dejó moribunda y el respiraba ruidosamente por la nariz, mientras que sus ojos se inundaban de carmesí. Hipocampo no dudó un segundo en ir a su rescate y llevarla a un lugar tranquilo para que recuperara la consciencia.

Tres días después, en la superficie.

-Shaka, ¿recuerdas el cuento que siempre relatan cuando logras sobrevivir el segundo año de aprendizaje?- preguntó Aioria un tanto presumido

-sí, la competencia de Poseidón y Atenea por el control de la capital

-aja, Poseidón les dio un caballo, pero nadie sabía qué hacer con el animal en tiempos de escasez y Atenea les dio olivos y la forma de cultivarlos, por esto triunfó- exclamó el arquero muy tranquilo mirando el infinito lleno de nubes en las puertas de su templo –todo esto me tiene con un mal sabor de boca, los caballeros de cristal están regados por todo el mundo tratando de hallar una entrada al santuario marino, pero aparentemente no hay entradas ni salidas

El caballero de Virgo se levantó de la escalinata donde estaba sentado con los ojos muy abiertos, asustando a sus colegas –¡eso es!- exclamó Shaka –no tiene entradas ni salidas porque no ese un lugar físico que se pueda hallar en el planeta, está más allá de lo físico es un lugar espiritual como los campos elíseos, es eso lo que debemos buscar en la biblioteca, es lo que debe buscar Mu en la suya a ver que podemos encontrar y si no hay registros… estamos perdidos


	14. Chapter 14

Un grupo de aprendices que ya estaban aburridos de entrenar sin descanso durante cuatro horas seguidas, los había mandado la amazona de ofiuco a recoger huevos en el galpón del señor Teos en la entrada de Rodoiro, el pueblo que está asentado a las afueras del santuario. Cuando hacían el recorrido de vuelta a sus cabañas encontraron una ternera que estaba vagando sin rumbo definido. La tomaron rápidamente y con mucha maña para que el animal no se asustara. Se miraron los unos a los otros con unas sonrisas picaronas y decidieron atar al animal la canastilla de mimbre que contenía los huevos. El pobre animal al sentir el peso en su cuello se asustó y salió a todo dar por el sendero de bajada, en dirección contraria a las cabañas y los huevos quedaron hechos para tres cosas: nada, nada y nada.

No está aún escrita la furia de Shina al enterarse por boca de Milo quien no paraba de reír. El castigo recibido fue justo y necesario – ¡ninguno cenará, desayunará y almorzará hasta mañana porque ustedes, genios, decidieron hacer moussaka sendero abajo! - Milo seguía riendo ya con dolor en el abdomen. -saben qué? ¡correrán al rededor del santuario hasta el cansancio, no me importa si vomitan!. Y el caballero de escorpión se secaba de la risa solo por verla reaccionar como lo hacía.

-tú, déjate de reír. No les des alientos para que sigan haciendo estupideces- exclamó la amazona aún furiosa. Parte de su comida iba en esa canastilla. Ahora como iba a quitarle al Señor Teos la otra mitad de su provisión de huevos. Tendría que ir a cazar por su cuenta.

Caminó durante dos horas por toda la periferia occidental del refugio buscando alguna presa suculenta sin quitarle los ojos a sus estúpidos aprendices. Desde la noche anterior no comía nada y la gran idea de sus aprendices la dejó también con deseos de algo más grande.

Al fin, un jabalí grande, magro y jugoso estaba hurgando en unos arbustos tratando de conseguir bellotas y bayas para comer. Estaba de espaldas de la amazona concentrado en su búsqueda. Solo los separaba cuatro metros de distancia entre matorrales y árboles.

Ella escondida entre unos tantos setos silvestres, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. El animal aún ensimismado en su comida y ella en él. En cuquillas estudiaba la mejor estrategia de ataque. Presta a atacar detectó las orejas arriba del animal, ya la había oído. Sabía de su presencia

Desde el lugar donde estaba el animal le daba la ventaja para huir, estaba posicionado directamente hacia el gigantesco claro que se abría custodiado por una barrera se cipreses que habían crecido allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero si giraba a la derecha sería fácil atraparlo ya que iría hacia ella por entre los matorrales y quedaría atrapado en ellos. La suerte estaba echada ¡al ataque!

El destino se burló de ella, el animal tomó el camino herrado y la barrera cósmica que protege todo el santuario lo carbonizó casi desapareciéndolo en miles de átomos. La cacería debía empezar de nuevo. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en sus días de aprendiz y esas largas jornadas de hambruna debido a su lentitud a la hora de cazar.

Para ser caballero de Atenea debes aprender a sobrevivir, si no lo aprendes estás perdido. Debes aprender a combatir, si no lo haces estás perdido. Debes aprender a esperar, si no lo haces estás perdido. Reglas básicas que nunca se olvidan. Gracias a eso, es lo que es ahora, Shaina de ofiuco, caballero de plata. Y sin esperarlo una regordeta liebre pasó por su lado, gris y peluda, un buen almuerzo. El sol ya estaba en el cenit.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio del santuario...

-Por qué no han ido a rescatar a esa muchacha- pregunto seiya al viento como quien no quiere la cosa mientras caminaba con Shiriu cerca del coliseo del santuario

-¡porque no es importante!- respondió su amigo un poco irritado. Así es como se resuelven las cosas en el santuario de Atenea

-pero, ¿no disque medio santuario estaba loco por ella?

-exacto, estaba. Muy bien dicho. Pasado. Ahora es solo un recuerdo, si Poseidón ataca usando a la chica…- hubo una pausa por parte del dragón y subió la mirada al cielo del medio día –respondemos y listo, fin del cuento-

-pobre chica

-es mujer

-es un ser humano- replicó Pegaso alzando la voz

- ¿ y ?- ya ofuscándose

-¿cómo qué y?… ¿dejarías a Sunrey si le pasara lo mismo?

-no mezcles las cosas Seiya, es una doncella, una simple sirvienta. Es loable tu altruismo, pero hay cosas más importantes- respondió Shiryu completamente molesto con tanta insistencia, todos estaban de brazos cruzados –nuestro objetivo es y siempre será velar por la seguridad de la diosa Atenea y si ella dice salvemos al mundo, lo salvamos y si dice destrúyanlo, lo destruimos. Punto

-¿y si fuese caballero?- quería una antitesis de todo lo que ocurría

-ya sabes la respuesta. Todos corren a salvarlo, aplica si tiene máscara.- replicó vencido y agotado, no quería saber del asunto

-es inútil ser caballero entonces, es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.- salió corriendo como un rayo y se perdió en la multitud de aprendices y guardianes reunidos en la arena del coliseo. Un estruendo lleno de energía cósmica levantó una cortina de polvo que subió unos treinta metros de altura, cubriendo a todos los internos en la estructura circular. Los aprendices boquiabiertos solo miraban con fascinación, todo el sermón de los átomos en el universo fue explicado en la práctica. En micras de segundo Seiya había hecho polvo un obelisco de diez metros tendido en la en la orilla norte de las gradas.

Y Shiryu respiró profundo, sentía que tenían las manos atadas. Todo era decisión de la diosa, no de ellos. Los viejos tiempos de trabajar por su cuenta habían terminado, debían comportarse como verdaderos caballeros, así fueran de bronce, debían hacerlo.

Shaka por su parte no salía de su templo, se internó a meditar para hallar respuestas al laberinto que había forjado Hipocampo en su mente desde que había intentado salvar a Erika. "El tesoro del cielo", su técnica más poderosa daba risa; no servía para nada. Él era un desastre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo de sí mismo y de la potencia de sus técnicas. En ese momento no había otra cosa que buscar consejo de Buda.

Su cosmos se presentaba de la manera más trivial, hasta el Fénix se reiría de él. Debía encontrar la forma de estabilizar su mente y acallar las muchas otras que hablaban sin control aparente. ¡El Yoga tal vez ayude!- pensó el Indo, quien hacía mucho no practicaba sus asanas. Necesitaba llegar a la matriz, a la nada, a Dios, al amor. Reír con el hígado.

El gran día había llegado al fin. Aún se veía los cardúmenes de plancton brillar sobre el santuario marino. Y Aricia, apenas acostumbrándose a su nuevo nombre y condición fue obligada a levantarse de la cama y tomar un baño de agua helada para luego ser acicalada para la boda. No le cabía en la cabeza como un dios podría desposar a una mortal, ¿cómo puede uno casarse siendo al mismo tiempo el sacerdote casamentero? Es ilógico, pero así son las cosas.

Un cuarto bellamente enchapado en mármol rosa con mural pintado representaba una escena de las nereidas convenciendo a un deslumbrado pastor a sumergirse con ellas en un lago lleno de lirios acuáticos. Tenía a su disposición toallas, inciensos, bálsamos, jabón sin sal y otras cosas más que en la vida pensó usar. Todo eso para ella. Esa era una de las bondades de estar allí. Lo malo. El agua helada del balneario, era necesario que todos los poros de su piel se cerraran y la sangre circulara por su cuerpo correctamente para que su cara se viera tersa como de porcelana en "el día más feliz de su vida". Meterse fue lo duro. Los pies… bueno hay cierta resistencia en ellos; los muslos, ya no tanto. La pelvis y la espalda baja gritaban por un poco de calor.

La tonta fámula decidió que era más provechoso que se sumergiera de una buena ves. Así que la tomó de la cabeza y sin previo aviso la metió de espaldas al agua sin delicadeza alguna. "No hay mal que por bien no venga" el imperceptible cosmos rosa pálido de la musa se activó y su cuerpo calentó un poco el agua del balneario, generando en las otras chicas que le acompañaban risillas de emoción y algo de preocupación. Aricia sacó su cabeza como pudo tosiendo profundo para que el agua que había tragado saliera. Le envolvieron en toallas gruesas y calientes.

Luego fue guiada a otro salón más grande el cual tenía una fuente de coral que funcionaba perfectamente, como todo en el palacio de Poseidón. También había una mesa con todo tipo de envases de vidrio, los cuales contenían cremas y perfumes y todo tipo de utensilios de maquillaje; además de joyas de oro, esmeraldas y lapislázuli. Peines y pañoletas para la cabeza.

Le maquillaron con una base un tanto amarfilada, con una línea negra de kohl al ras de sus pestañas, un tono rosa en sus mejillas y un rojo profundo en sus labios haciéndolos parecer mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran. Pero el cambio más ufano fue el color de su cabello. No contentos con sus facciones morenas la tiñeron de rubio claro, un poco más claro que el de su amado Shaka, para que se viera más exótica igual a los dioses.

Fue una triste derrota, estaban acabando con su identidad. Primero su nombre, luego su cabello y luego… su vida entera. ¿Su opinión? Nula por completo. Y el arrogante Poseidón impaciente.

Después de maquillarla y peinarla con un peinado bastante elaborado que le produjo un interminable dolor de cabeza, la vistieron. Primero un peplo beige de algodón egipcio, bastante transparente; luego le colocaron un quitón de seda blanca con bordados de hilos de oro muy hermoso, el cual daba una caída hermosa y la hacía verse un poco más alta, acompañado de un cinturón de oro. Las mujeres griegas de pura cepa son en realidad bajas, las más bajas de Europa, junto a las euroasiáticas. Verse con un vestido de tanta tela le agradaba. Por una vez en su vida se sentía una reina.

El toque final del atuendo fue una diadema de oro con incrustaciones de esmeralda con un imatium o velo de color azul cielo, los aretes largos y redondos del mismo material los cuales tenían un delfín impreso en ambas caras "¡se me van a caer las orejas con esto!" pensaba la pobre y por último un collar grueso con cuentas de esmeralda y oro incluidos brazaletes y pulseras. Le dieron un pequeño espejo para mirarse, era otra persona. Más hermosa, más femenina, no era ella. No era Erika, no era Aricia; era Anfitrite. Sí, era la oceánida, esposa del dios del mar.

La paciencia es una virtud que el dios del mar siempre cobijó, pero esa mañana había despertado sin rastros de ella. Soñaba, imaginaba todo lo que acontece luego de una boda. Solo eso importaba, ese era el plan desde un principio y lo que era mejor aún, la diosa de la guerra sentiría cada caricia y cada movimiento.

-Recuerden no mencionarle nada de esto a Aricia, debe creer que es Anfitrite hasta que yo lo diga. Así se completará mi venganza hacia ella- exclamó el soberano del mar a sus generales." Nunca debí esperar que muriera ahogada en el antiguo pilar principal, ahora que todo el santuario ha sido reconstruido y todos han sido resucitados las cosas no serán iguales" pensaba mientras se sentaba en su inmarcesible trono. Su plan hasta ahora era infalible. Los caballeros dorados no debían salir de sus templos, los plateados no debían salir del santuario hasta nueva orden y los "invencibles broncíneos" no podían siquiera lucir sus armaduras. ¡Tonta Atenea!

Su venganza sería mucho más sensorial que física y estas sensaciones se transforman en reacciones físicas imposibles de comprender para una virgen como Atenea. Más placentera será su venganza.

Al fin aparecía, como él la recordaba, como lo había cautivado en la era del mito.

Él también estaba hermoso con su impecable quitón blanco y su capa azul, su cabello peinado y trenzado para la ocasión, esta vez sin rastro barba y con una sonrisa encantadora llena de promesas -eso creía ella- bueno… ya no hay marcha atrás, sin este matrimonio o cualquier otro ella no valdría la pena, a no ser que fuese caballero o tuviera alguna relación personal con la misma Atenea pero ahí de seguro sería feliz.

Él le extendió las manos para que fuera a su lado y con una sonrisa le besó la frente –toma mi mano y no la separes- ella simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y el dios ató las manos con una soga aparentemente de seda. Una melodía acompasada entraba a su cerebro como burbujas, sus sentidos estaban relajados como si flotara en aguas cálidas sobre un mar sin olas.

-perfecto, todo es perfecto… y tranquilo- decía ella relajada sin sentir la menor angustia del acto carnal allí presente en la habitación nupcial.

-así es, hermosa- respondió él –me halagas con tu ser, no sabes cuánto.

De repente Saori Kido sintió algo difícil de explicar que en la vida había sentido. Un dolor o una picazón fuerte en su pelvis. Algo no andaba bien. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y se sentía expuesta. Debía ponerse de pie y llamar a alguien, pero la tensión en su cuerpo no la dejaban. Como pudo gritó por ayuda. Un soldado la encontró en el suelo sin dar crédito a lo que veía, sin embargo sabía lo que sucedía. Aparte de los sonidos guturales de la diosa una figura tridimensional en tonos azules como dentro de una piscina a la luz del sol aparecía dando a entender explícitamente lo que allí pasaba.

Despavorido y con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas bajó a los templos de los dorados a pedir ayuda. La casa más cercana era piscis pero el sendero estaba cubierto de rosas asesinas de tal forma que comenzó a llamar a gritos al caballero

–¡señor Afrodita! ¡Señor Afrodita!

-qué pasa- le contestó este calmado

-Atenea, la señora, ¡está siendo atacada por Poseidón!

- Saga quien estaba con Afrodita estudiando el mapa estelar de los últimos doscientos años fue el primero en llegar virtualmente volando. Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta del salón y lo primero que vio lo dejó sin habla. Sí, había hecho eso miles de veces cuando se atrevió a llamarse patriarca, pero nunca involucró a su diosa en algo así. Dos cuerpos unidos en esa danza ancestral tan íntima como la propia alma de cada ser vivo. Y allí estaba ella, la reconoció, ahora sentía asco de haber albergado sentimientos por ella.

Recogió a su ama y señora sacándola del salón del trono y la llevó a su habitación para que recuperara el aliento. Pero nada, nada lograba desconectarla con el acto bochornoso segundos antes visto.

-¿esto es lo que quiere Poseidón?- se preguntaba abrumado – ¡pues ha caído bajo! Y le va a costar caro.


End file.
